El Sonido de la Magia
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Con la esperanza de volver a congraciarse con Santa Claus, Takashi el elfo, tiene una difícil tarea... organizar una feliz Navidad para la periodista gráfica Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura acaba de perder a sus padres, su trabajo, y ha sido engañada por su "prometido". El ranchero Shaoran Li no quiere su cara en un libro, pero él quiere a Sakura de vuelta en su vida. Él ofrece un trato..
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Esta historia es completamente de Spencer Pape (serie: La magia del muérdago). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 3**

**El sonido de la magia**

**.**

**Argumento**

Con la esperanza de volver a congraciarse con Santa Claus, Takashi el elfo, tiene una difícil tarea... organizar una feliz Navidad para la periodista gráfica Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura acaba de perder a sus padres, su trabajo, y ha sido engañada por su "prometido".

El ranchero Shaoran Li no quiere su cara en un libro, pero él quiere a Sakura de vuelta en su vida. Él ofrece un trato... firmará, si ella está de acuerdo en estar a su merced por un día. Sakura le dejó una vez porque tenía miedo de su dominante estilo de vida. Ahora, con la ayuda de una tormenta de nieve mágica, Shaoran tiene veinticuatro horas de pasión tormentosa para convencerla de que a ella le encanta ser su sumisa.

**Prólogo**

El ultimátum de Santa para los tres elfos traviesos había sido bastante claro.

- Les estoy dando a cada uno de ustedes una última oportunidad. Hay una familia de tres hermanas, en Melbourne, Texas. Todas han pasado momentos difíciles este año y la época de vacaciones no parece que vaya a ser mejor. Así que cada uno será asignado para asegurar una Feliz Navidad a cada una de las hermanas. Háganlo, y pueden volver al Polo Norte y quedarse. Fallen, y estarán por su cuenta.

Así que ahora estaban en un horrible motel en Melbourne, Texas, tratando de llevar a cabo su tarea aparentemente imposible. Confíen en los hombres para conseguir las cosas fáciles. Por lo menos dos de las hermanas que habían sido asignadas estaban en Texas. El encargo de Takashi actualmente estaba en una asignación en una carpa en las afueras de Beirut.

Takashi agitó la esfera de nieve encantada que se le había dado a ella para observar a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en su catre, mirando la pantalla de su computadora portátil. Ella no parecía feliz. Santa había tenido razón en eso. Cuando los copos de nieve se asentaron en la esfera, Takashi entendió por qué.

- ¡Despedida!- La voz de Sakura era suave para que nadie lo pudiera oír fuera de la carpa. - ¡Ese hijo de puta!

Takashi estudió el correo electrónico sobre el hombro de Sakura. Síp, estaba lo suficientemente segura, la hermana Kinomoto más joven había sido despedida de su puesto en una revista nacional de noticias.

¿Podría ser tan fácil la tarea de Takashi? ¿Todo lo que necesitaba Sakura para tener una Feliz Navidad era un nuevo trabajo? Eso sería facilísimo.

Sakura avanzó a otro correo y Takashi vio que los ojos de la joven se llenaban de lágrimas. Este mensaje era de la hermana de Sakura.

Sakura suspiró y gimió. -Oh, Maddie. También desearía poder estar contigo en el rancho para Navidad. ¿Pero cómo podría admitir que vine huyendo de casa porque no estoy comprometida y estoy sin trabajo?

Mmm… ahora Takashi sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Esta historia es completamente de Spencer Pape (serie: La magia del muérdago). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 3**

**El sonido de la magia**

**.**

**Capítulo Uno**

- HOGAR, dulce hogar.

Sííí… correcto.

Sakura Kinomoto guió su camioneta rentada y fea a través de los portones con la W alada en la cima y disminuyó la velocidad para detenerse fuera del hogar donde había crecido. Era su hogar pero mientras vivió aquí nunca se sintió dulce. Ella se sofocaba aquí, en el seco sol de Texas. Y ahora que era lo suficientemente grande para apreciarlo, no quedaba nada excepto recuerdos.

Era bien pasada la medianoche y la casa estaba a oscuras pero había dos autos estacionados al lado de la casa del rancho. Sus dos hermanas ya debían estar aquí.

Bien. Eran todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo y tan seguro como el infierno ella deseaba que estuvieran felices de verla.

Su supuesto prometido tenía esposa. Seis semanas después de esa pequeña revelación, ella había sido destinada a Beirut cuando descubrió que el tramposo hijo de puta había hecho que la despidieran. Y todo esto había sucedido en los dos meses posteriores a que los padres de Sakura, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto, hubieran muerto en un accidente de avión. Camino a Paris. Para verla a ella. Porque era una cobarde muy grande para venir a casa de visita.

Ella cerró los ojos, inclinó los hombros sobre el volante e imaginó su vuelta a casa del modo en que debía ser, con su padre saliendo corriendo a encontrarla y su madre calentando una taza de café para darle la bienvenida a la hija pródiga. Pero eso no volvería a pasar. Por supuesto, había estado dos meses atrás en casa para el funeral. Pero entonces nada de eso había parecido real. Había estado mareada e impactada y realmente no había absorbido nada. Ahora, aquí estaba ella, de vuelta en Texas, con casi ninguna idea de qué infiernos iba a hacer con el resto de su vida.

Felices jodidas Navidades.

- SAKURA, te dejamos a ti para hacer la gran entrada- dijo Ruby después de que las dos hermanas de Sakura habían terminado de abrazarla. Por lo menos la arrastraron dentro, antes de que comenzara el interrogatorio.

- No importa- Tomoyo se apresuró a intervenir mientras jugueteaba con los acompañamientos de la cocoa en la cocina. Tomoyo no podía soportar los enfrentamientos –la hija del medio, la dulce de corazón, siempre la pacificadora.

-Simplemente estamos tan contentas porque estás en casa.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Esa era Ruby otra vez, la hermana mayor y clásica fanática del control. Ella encajaba perfectamente con su carrera como abogada y aunque Sakura la amaba de verdad, las dos nunca habían congeniado mucho.

- ¿Algo tiene que estar mal para que quiera pasar la Navidad con mis hermanas?-preguntó Sakura poniendo sus mejores ojos de ciervo y una mirada inocente. –Tal vez sólo quería unas últimas vacaciones juntas antes que vendiéramos el rancho y siguiéramos nuestros caminos.

Tomoyo se sonrojó y empezó a sacar tazas del armario con un tintineo. Ruby se mordió los labios con fuerza. Algo sucedía. Sakura pinchó a Ruby con una mirada.

- ¿Os importa ponerme al tanto? Ya no tengo ocho años, Ruby. Ahora puedo comer en la mesa de los adultos.

- Es sólo que…- Sakura bajó la mirada al plato de galletas de Navidad y rollos de canela encima de la mesa. Oh-oh. Si Tomoyo había estado horneando tanto, eso significaba que algo estaba mal. El lado doméstico de Tomoyo tendía a salir a la superficie cuando estaba estresada.

Sakura colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Tomoyo antes que se pudiera alejar.

- ¿Qué está mal, dulzura?- Ella suavizó el tono. Tomoyo era la sensible, la que era más fácil de herir. - ¿Puedo ayudar?

Tomoyo se desplomó en su silla y atrapó la mano de Sakura entre las suyas. –No quiero vender el rancho.

DOS horas más tarde Sakura yacía despierta en el dormitorio de su niñez, mirando las estrellas desde su ventana.

Tomoyo quería conservar el rancho. Había renunciado a su trabajo como profesora y todo.

Sakura supuso que debió haber visto venir esto. Tomoyo siempre había tenido la conexión más fuerte con la tierra que era su herencia. Mientras que Ruby tenía su cabeza en los libros y Sakura escalaba árboles, imaginando tierras lejanas, Tomoyo había seguido a su padre, aprendiendo sobre la crianza de ganado y presionando a los pollos de mamá para que salieran del cascarón. Mientras Ruby se había ido a la escuela de leyes y a una firma de abogados en Dallas, Tomoyo había ido al colegio de profesores más cercano y sólo a regañadientes aceptó un trabajo a un par de horas de casa.

Sakura se había ido de Melbourne, Texas, en el minuto que se graduó y nunca miró atrás, ni una vez. El Texas Hill Country – mejor conocido por Sakura como el final del trasero del más allá –era el lugar donde no quería estar. Había todo un gran mundo allá afuera y Sakura pretendía ver cada centímetro cuadrado de él. Ella llegó muy malditamente cerca de eso. Como fotógrafa periodista para News World, había estado en cada continente, incluyendo la Antártica. Había conocido reyes, reinas, líderes religiosos, dictadores y señores de la droga.

Ella había estado en casa sólo unas pocas veces en los últimos diez años. Lo más reciente había sido casi dos años atrás, por unas vacaciones de dos semanas. Hasta el pasado octubre, por supuesto, cuando vino para el funeral de sus padres.

Negándose a pensar demasiado en esa última visita, dejó que su mente vagara más atrás. Había sido en primavera, la época más bonita en Texas. Había estado deprimida y despechada por la ruptura con su amante, Jean-Claude Saint Claire, Conde de Montaigne. Ahí fue cuando conoció al nuevo vecino de sus padres, Shaoran Li. Sólo pensar en su nombre hacía crecer el ardor entre las piernas de Sakura.

Shao era todo lo que Jean-Claude no era. Grande -Shao medía un metro noventa contra el metro ochenta y dos de Jean-Claude y fácilmente sobrepasaba en peso al francés como por tres kilos y medio, todos ellos de músculo. Franco. Shao decía exactamente lo que pensaba, incluso si eso lo incomodaba a él o a su oyente, cuando Jean-Claude no conocería la verdad aunque lo golpeara en el trasero.

Sexualmente dominante. Ese había sido el punto de quiebre para Sakura, la razón por la cual cedió y se fue corriendo de vuelta donde su ex. Shao era todo un Dom y ella no estaba segura si iba a soportar ser la sumisa de alguien.

Pero, oh, había sido más caliente que el infierno mientras duró.

Sakura retozaba inquietamente en la cama y frotó una mano a través de sus doloridos pezones. Ellos se endurecieron en tensos pequeños puntos en el minuto que se imaginó la cara de Shao, fuerte, bronceada, arrugada por el sol. Su cabello castaño–dorado siempre necesitando un buen corte, rozaba justo su cuello y casi sombreaba sus brillantes ojos chocolates. Sus manos eran grandes, poderosas, bronceadas y endurecidas por el trabajo duro. Cuando ahuecaba sus pequeños pechos, ellos desaparecían completamente bajo sus manos. Pero esos mismos largos dedos la habían tocado con la delicadeza y la precisión de un maestro violinista, obteniendo la respuesta más dulce y fuerte de su tierna carne.

Ella deslizó una mano hacia su vagina, ahora mojada e hinchada sólo por recordar a Shao. Él había pasado horas probándola, buscando cada nervio y punto de presión. La jodía con los dedos y la lengua hasta que ella gritaba su nombre, hasta que se disolvía en un montón de puras sensaciones.

Sakura rasgueó su propio clítoris, deseando que Shao estuviera ahí para hacerlo por ella. Él la habría llevado al orgasmo con un dedo, sólo para empezar, luego habría venido sobre ella y se habría deslizado dentro su apretada vaina con ese largo y grueso pene -el único que la había llenado como nada más lo había hecho. Él se movería dentro y fuera con deliberada lentitud, asegurándose de golpear cada dulce punto con cada impacto. Después de correrse una y otra vez, su vagina convulsionándose alrededor de su pene duro-como-una-roca, él la tomaría más fuerte, martillando su coño, yendo más profundo mientras su boca saqueaba la de ella. Sus uñas habrían excavado en la carne sólida de su espalda. Sus tobillos se habrían cerrado alrededor de su cintura.

Cerca del final, él habría arrancado su boca de la de ella, mientras ambos luchaban por respirar. Ella habría murmurado su nombre mientras se construía su tercer clímax, enrollándose en su centro. Los tiernos tejidos de su vagina se habrían tensado alrededor de su pene, resbaladizo y caliente con sus jugos. Nadie nunca la había hecho sentir tan viva como Shao, nunca nadie había hecho a su cuerpo cantar del modo que él lo hacía. Mientras la explosión detonaba profundo dentro de su vientre, Shao rugiría su nombre, luego empujaría su pene profundamente y lo mantendría ahí. Los tendones de su cuello y hombros se tensarían como cuerdas de arco mientras arrojaba su liberación dentro de ella, llenándola con el fluido cálido y caliente…

Sakura se mordió su labio para evitar gritar el nombre de Shao mientras se venía, una estela de crema cubriendo sus dedos y el interior de sus muslos. Se acarició a sí misma hasta que se detuvieron los temblores, ignorando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Moviéndose calladamente para no despertar a sus hermanas, se deslizó hasta el baño y se limpió, luego se arrastró de vuelta a la cama. Bien, quizás ahora sería capaz de dormir.

Sí durmió. Por supuesto, soñó con Shao.

SAKURA Kinomoto estaba de vuelta en el pueblo.

Su amigo Eriol Hiragizawa había llamado justo pasada la medianoche desde Flying W para poner al corriente a Shao.

Dos horas después, Shao Li yacía solo en su cama tamaño King y trataba de decidir cómo se sentía acerca de eso. Él la había visto dos meses atrás, en el funeral de sus padres. Los Kinomoto habían sido buenos vecinos -por supuesto, había ido a presentar sus respetos. Sólo porque tuviera asuntos pendientes con su hija menor no iba a negar la amistad y el respeto que tenía por la pareja más vieja que lo había tomado bajo sus alas cuando había comprado Silver Creek. Y por respeto a ellos y empatía por la pena de ella, hasta se había quedado lejos de ella -aunque había sido duro.

Sí, duro es lo correcto. Su cuerpo respondió a la presencia de ella como una varilla de zahorí al agua. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en ella y su pene trataba de romper su camino fuera de sus jeans. Ahora mismo, mientras yacía desnudo contra las sábanas, su pene estaba apuntando directo hacia el cielo. Sacó un tubo plástico del cajón al lado de la cama y chorreó algo de lubricante en su palma. Luego rodeó su dolorido pene con su mano, sabiendo que tendría que aliviar la presión si quería tener alguna esperanza de dormir. El corto tiempo que había pasado con ella había sido el más caliente de su vida. Incluso después de dos años, no había encontrado a nadie que comenzara a comparársele.

Se bombeó a sí mismo lentamente, recordando el suave sentir de la delicada mano de Sakura. Sus dedos ni siquiera eran lo suficientemente largos para envolverlo, pero no le había importado. Ella sólo medía un metro cincuenta y cinco y pesaba tal vez cuarenta y siete kilos mojada. Y, oh Dios, mojada era cómo la recordaba. Ella había estado tan caliente como él, listos para joder como conejos con sólo una mirada o un toque.

Ahuecó sus testículos con la otra mano, apretándolos gentilmente. Ella adoraba besarlos, lamer la arrugada piel y chuparlos dentro de su pequeña boca caliente.

Luego lamería su camino hacia su pene y jugaría con la hendidura con la punta de su lengua, lamiendo las gotas de pre-semen que ella siempre evocaba. Finalmente envolvería esos lujuriosos labios rosados alrededor de la punta, mientras los extremos de su pelo a la altura de su barbilla se burlarían de la piel de su vientre y entrepierna. Su cabello rubio platino era tan suave como la seda y él adoraba enredar sus manos en este mientras ella lo chupaba.

Shao gruñó mientras sus testículos se tensaban y su trasero se apretaba. Tan caliente como era cuando Sakura le había hecho sexo oral, no se empezaba a comparar con el sentimiento de estar enterrado profundo hasta las bolas en su pequeña vagina ajustada. Sus fuertes músculos internos lo agarrarían apretadamente, abrazando su largura con cada estocada. Ella envolvería sus piernas alrededor de su cintura e inclinaría sus caderas para tomarlo profundo, más profundo de lo que esperaría de esa cosita tan pequeña. Pero era como si hubiera sido hecha para él. A pesar de la disparidad de sus tamaños, cuando se trataba de sexo, encajaban el uno en el otro perfectamente.

Flexionó sus caderas, imaginando que estaba martillando dentro del coño dulce y mojado de Sakura. Él levantaría la mirada a sus maduros y rosados pezones, lujuriosos y llenos para tan delicados y pequeños pechos. Ellos respondían tan bien, endureciéndose bajo su mirada e hinchándose bajo su lengua. Una vez la había hecho venirse simplemente chupando y agarrando sus pezones. Ella era hermosa cuando se venía, cuando su cara pálida, delicada y pequeña se encendía de placer y gritaba su nombre…

Calientes disparos de semen se rociaron sobre su mano y estómago.

Su cuerpo se relajó pero no completamente. Agarró su sucia camiseta del costado de la cama y se limpió. Aún estaba mayormente duro, maldición. Y no creía que eso cambiaría pronto.

Su cuerpo no quería una rápida masturbación, quería a Sakura.

Y él había jodido eso. Pensó que ella podría manejar su lado más oscuro, la parte de su naturaleza que necesitaba dominar. Pero cuando intentó uno de sus juegos favoritos, ella había huido. Todo el camino de vuelta a Paris y a su ex -algún lord francés de trasero marica. Cuando la vio en el funeral usaba un anillo de compromiso. Shao tenía que enfrentar los hechos. Puede que Sakura hubiera vuelto al pueblo pero no había vuelto a él.

TAKASHI se sentó en la habitación de motel fuera de Melbourne, Texas y frunció el ceño. Ella todavía tenía un largo camino para recorrer con esta hermana Kinomoto más joven. Le había hecho arreglos para un nuevo trabajo y la había traído a casa con sus hermanas para Navidad. Pero eso no era suficiente. Ella no pretendía echar a perder esta oportunidad, así que había mucho más trabajo por hacer.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Esta historia es completamente de Spencer Pape (serie: La magia del muérdago). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 3**

**El Sonido de la Magia**

**.**

**Capítulo Dos**

DURANTE el desayuno sus hermanas notaron que su anillo no estaba. Más bien, Ruby-la-abogada lo hizo. Así que Sakura terminó contándoles toda la patética historia.

- ¿Recuerdan que después del funeral adelanté mi vuelo de regreso a Paris?- comenzó sorbiendo lentamente el café con canela de Tomoyo.

- Dijiste que tenías una asignación para la revista- dijo Ruby. Confía en Ruby para que recuerde los detalles.

Sakura asintió. -Mentí. Realmente sólo quería huir… de los recuerdos, del dolor.

Volé a casa para ver si Jean-Claude podía ayudar a hacer que el dolor se fuera.

- Me pregunté por qué no vino contigo- dijo Tomoyo con gentileza.

Sakura hizo una mueca y bajó su tazón. Había estado sosteniéndolo con los nudillos blancos y ya que era de mamá, no quería romperlo.

-Bien, sólo digamos que él se sorprendió un poquito cuando volví una semana antes. Parece que había tomado ventaja de mi ausencia para traer a alguien a compartir el apartamento.

- Oh, mi Dios ¿Él te estaba engañando? ¿Mientras estabas en el funeral de tus padres?- Tomoyo golpeó su propio tazón cuando lo bajó. -Estoy a punto de volar a Paris y patear la mierda fuera del señor conde.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza. -No es tanto que me estuviera engañando. Resultó ser que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo, la estaba engañando a ella. Cuando yo me iba, él invitaba a su esposa a venir a Paris por unas pocas semanas. Normalmente ella vivía en la casa de campo –lo cual explica por qué nunca me llevó a Montclaire.

- ¡Hijo de puta!- Ruby estaba furiosa. - ¿Y aun así él te propuso matrimonio?

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Podía ver las ruedas legales rodando en el cerebro de su hermana, pero no tenía ningún interés en presentar una demanda por incumplir una promesa ni nada por el estilo. Francamente estaba feliz de deshacerse del mentiroso saco de mierda.

-Según él, el anillo nunca quiso implicar matrimonio, sólo una 'relación estable'. Aparentemente es una vieja costumbre europea que te comprometas con tu amante así como con tu esposa.

- ¿Qué más?- Tomoyo había estado mirando fijamente los ojos de Sakura y aparentemente se dio cuenta de que había algo más, algo que Sakura no había revelado. -Él hizo algo más, ¿no es así?

Sakura asintió.

-Se puso… feo. Primero me dio una cachetada cuando lo confronté. Luego me dio un par de buenos golpes y me envió volando a través de la habitación y me produjo una contusión. Así que me fui cojeando a la sala de urgencias y cuando me preguntaron lo que sucedió, les conté. Los gendarmes aparecieron en su puerta y lo arrestaron esa noche.

- ¡Bien!- Ruby asintió secamente. - ¡Espero que esté cumpliendo una condena!

Sakura negó con la cabeza. -Él está demasiado bien relacionado para eso. Pero el escándalo llegó a los diarios y muchos de sus así llamados amigos lo rechazaron. Ahí fue cuando llamó a sus contactos en News World- El publicista y dueño de la prestigiosa revista era de la realeza europea y amigo de infancia de Jean-Claude.

Así fue cómo Sakura había conocido a su amante en primer lugar, en una de las fiestas de su jefe.

- Y…- Tomoyo tamborileaba impacientemente la mesa con sus dedos.

- E hizo que me despidieran- sus hombros cayeron y descansó su barbilla entre sus manos. -Así que aquí estoy, sin trabajo, sin prometido, sin nada.

- Nos tienes a nosotras- los brazos de Tomoyo la rodearon por un lado. Sólo un segundo después, los de Ruby la envolvieron por el otro lado.

- Seguro que sí- las suaves palabras de Ruby, que nunca había aprobado el destartalado estilo de vida de Sakura, fueron las que deshicieron a Sakura. Ella enterró su cara en sus manos y lloró.

MÁS tarde, cuando Ruby salió para ver a Touya Blackwell, su antiguo novio y abogado de sus padres, Sakura se volvió hacia Tomoyo.

- No se lo mencioné a Ruby pero sí tengo una oferta de trabajo, o algo así.

- ¿En serio?- los ojos de avellana de Tomoyo se arrugaron en las esquinas cuando sonrió. - ¿Qué es?

- ¿Recuerdas que cuando estuve aquí el año anterior, le envié a mi agente una propuesta para un libro sobre Texas? Un libro del estilo para la mesa de café, con fotos y anécdotas.

- Lo recuerdo. Esa foto que le tomaste a Shao Li con el ternero recién nacido… ¿Esa no te hizo ganar un premio?

Sakura asintió. -Esa fue la que inclinó la balanza. El publicista quiere que esa foto sea la portada del libro. Hoy voy a manejar hasta allá y le pediré a Shao que firme una autorización- Tan difícil como iba a ser enfrentar a Shao otra vez, Sakura quería desesperadamente este contrato para el libro. Así que a pesar de las mariposas en su estómago, ella iba a ir a Silver Creek. Incluso rogaría, si tenía que hacerlo.

Tomoyo aplaudió y sonrió ampliamente. -Eso significa que estarás trabajando justo aquí en Texas… no en algún lugar a medio camino alrededor del mundo con bombas y terroristas.

- Pensé que te gustaría eso- Sakura abrazó a su hermana otra vez y suspiró. –La verdad es, estoy cansada de vagar, Tomoyo. Quería ver el mundo y lo hice. ¿Te importaría mucho si me quedara aquí por un tiempo? ¿Acompañarte en el rancho mientras trabajo en este libro?

- Nada me gustaría más- dijo Tomoyo incondicionalmente. -De hecho, Sakura, creo que ese es el mejor regalo de Navidad que jamás me has dado.

La confianza de Tomoyo no dejaba espacio para que Sakura dudara de sí misma.

Besó la suave mejilla de su hermana y se subió a la Bestia del Infierno -al menos así es como estaba llamando al auto rentado. Si se iba a quedar aquí en Texas, se tendría que comprar un auto. Ese sería el primero -porque nunca se molestó en Paris, y no había sido capaz de permitirse uno antes de eso en la universidad.

Sus dientes se hundieron en su labio inferior mientras manejaba. ¿Shao siquiera estaría dispuesto a escucharla? Él había estado contenido y educado en el funeral de sus padres, aunque ella vio la empatía y la tristeza en sus ojos verde botella. Dios, él se había arreglado bien. El traje oscuro que usó en el funeral rivalizaba con cualquiera que hubiera visto en las capitales de Europa en cuanto a corte y talla. Su camisa azul pálido y la corbata de seda a rayas habían subestimado lo clásico, pero pasaban la línea más alta en calidad. Se veía casi tan guapo como cuando usaba sus jeans y camisas para trabajar con las manos de un lado al otro en su rancho.

Aunque los límites de las propiedades de Flying W y Silver Creek colindaban, las casas de los ranchos estaban a varios kilómetros de distancia. Por supuesto a esta hora del día, sería mucho más probable que encontrara a Shao en uno de los graneros. Siempre y cuando no estuviera revisando los cercos o moviendo el ganado. Entonces ella se podría quedar esperando hasta la hora de la cena. Buena cosa que tuviera su cámara con ella. Estaba segura de que los ayudantes firmarían las autorizaciones si pudiera disparar unas pocas fotos de algunos verdaderos vaqueros de Texas trabajando.

Ella llevó a la Bestia al área de estacionamiento de grava al lado del granero principal de Silver Creek. Estaba casi igual que hace un año atrás -perfecto como foto de postal. Shao había modernizado por completo el funcionamiento del rancho desde que había comprado la propiedad en decadencia hace tres años atrás, pero mantenía la apariencia tradicional en el exterior. Sin tabiquería de metal para los graneros de Silver Creek, sólo madera recién encalada de blanco escondiendo maquinaría de última tecnología.

Ella se bajó del auto, dejando la cámara en el asiento. Deslizó sobre su hombro la correa del bolso y cargó un plato envuelto en plástico, un alto montículo de galletas con trozos de chocolate de Tomoyo. Ningún hombre en la tierra podría resistir la repostería de Tomoyo y Sakura no estaba por encima de sobornar a Shao con dulces si eso es lo que se requería.

- Señorita Sakura- uno de los ayudantes, que apenas lucía lo suficientemente mayor para manejar, levantó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió ampliamente mientras ella se acercaba al granero.

Sakura buscó en su memoria por su cara despejada y pecosa. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, su mandíbula cayó. - ¿Kenny Martin? ¿Cuándo fuiste y creciste más que yo?- ella lo cuidaba cuando estaba en la secundaria. Él debía haber tenido siete u ocho años en ese entonces, así que eso le hacía tener qué, ¿Dieciocho? ¿Diecinueve? Infiernos, ella había estado lejos mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? Diez años, se recordó a sí misma. Diez años muy largos.

- Sí, señora- él se rio entre dientes. -Usted está aún tan bonita como siempre, eso es seguro. ¿Qué la trae de vuelta a estos lugares?

Ella sintió que su cara se ruborizaba ante la abierta apreciación del joven. -Bien, un montón de cosas- ella evadió, -pero ahora mismo estoy buscando a Shao Li. Por causalidad, ¿sabes si está por aquí?

- ¿Está aquí para sacar fotos? Vi esa de él por la que ganó un premio. Mi hermana tiene la revista. Ella estaba tratando de convencer a mamá para que la deje hacerse un piercing en la nariz como usted pero eso no salió muy bien.

Sakura tocó con los dedos el pequeño arete de diamante en la ventana izquierda de su nariz. Ella hizo todo pero olvidó que su propio retrato había aparecido en la revista junto con la foto ganadora. Sacudió su cabeza.

- ¿Qué edad tiene tu hermana?

- Diecisiete.

- Dile que espere. Muchos jefes, incluso en Europa, no pensaron muy bien del arete en la nariz. Después que consiga un buen trabajo, entonces dile que me pregunte al respecto.

- Lo haré, señorita Sakura. El jefe debería estar en el granero principal- él agitó un pulgar hacia uno de los ordenados edificios. -El veterinario pasó a ver un caballo y los vi dirigirse al establo y dentro de la oficina.

- Gracias, Kenny- Sakura destelló una sonrisa y empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia el granero más grande. Ella conocía de memoria la distribución, incluso aunque sólo pasó una semana como la amante de Shao Li. Él había estado tan orgulloso del trabajo que había hecho para revivir el rancho que le había mostrado cada centímetro de este. Mirando alrededor ahora, vio todavía más mejoras, e incluso maquinaria más suave. Estaba claro que el ex vaquero de rodeo se había transformado en un malditamente buen ranchero.

- CREO que necesitamos hacer algo drástico- dijo Yukito con exasperación. –Tenemos que encontrar la manera de unir a estas mujeres con los amores de sus vidas. ¿Pero cómo?

Takashi tomó la esfera de nieve de Yue que estaba frente a ella. - ¡Lo tengo!

- Oh-oh- dijo Yue

- ¿Qué estás pensando Takashi?- Yukito la miró sostenidamente.

- ¡Nieve! Haremos nevar- Ella lo había resuelto la noche anterior y ahora era el momento de poner sus dos planes en acción. Una vez que las hermanas estuvieran unidas con sus almas gemelas, ella podría empezar a trabajar sobre ellas.

Yue se volvió para enfrentarla mejor. -Te das cuenta de que estamos en Texas, ¿cierto? Ellos no tienen el tipo de nieve que nosotros tenemos en el Polo.

- Síp- añadió Yukito. -Se necesitaría un milagro.

Ella se acabó el último mordisco de la barra de Candy que Yue le había dado.

-Exactamente- asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. -Y estamos bastante metidos en el negocio de los milagros, ¿no creen? Quiero decir que es Navidad, la época de los milagros y nada podría ser más milagroso que un trasero cargado de nieve en el centro de Texas.

Los dos sonrieron de oreja a oreja y alcanzaron sus esferas de nieve.

SHAO no lo podría explicar pero de algún modo sintió la presencia de Sakura. En un minuto se estaba relajando en la oficina del rancho hablando de caballos con su capataz Frank y el Doc Lewis y al siguiente, cada vello en sus brazos y su cuello se erizó. Ella no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verla o escucharla u olerla pero algo dentro de él simplemente sabía que ella estaba ahí.

¿Por qué estaba aquí? Incluso mientras su lóbulo frontal consideraba la lógica, una parte mucho más primitiva de su psique se levantaba y desnudaba sus dientes. Su mujer había venido a casa y era su trabajo reclamarla. Estaba cansado de tratar de olvidar a Sakura. Al demonio con el francés. A menos que ella realmente hubiera dicho sus votos en los últimos dos meses. Ella era un objetivo. Suyo para tomarlo.

- ¿Qué?- Frank miró a Shao y elevó una despeinada ceja gris. - ¿No quieres cruzar a Lady Jane con el purasangre de Anderson?

Mierda.

-No, eso está bien- replicó Shao. -Sigue adelante y haz los arreglos- un golpe sonó en la puerta detrás de él. Estuvo fuera de su silla y moviéndose antes de que ninguno de los otros tipos se hubieran vuelto siquiera.

- Hola, Shao- su voz era ronca y suave, justo como la recordaba.

Él se detuvo, sin palabras y gesticuló inútilmente para que entrara. Se las arregló para no babear, pero no se pudo abstener de mirarla fijamente. Ella era simplemente la mujer más hermosa que jamás había conocido.

Su cabello castaño estaba cortado en el mismo estilo bob despuntado y asimétrico. Oscilaba en una suave y sedosa cortina justo sobre sus hombros. Un lado estaba metido tras su oreja, mostrando tres aretes de diamante -el más pequeño hacía juego con el de su nariz. Sus pálidos ojos verdes eran amplios y delineados con una gruesa franja de pestañas, maquilladas expertamente con una máscara negro azulado.

Su ágil forma estaba vestida principalmente de negro. Negros jeans delgados y entallados abrazaban sus caderas dulcemente curvadas. Sus pequeños pies encajados en negras y anticuadas botas Doc Marten y una chaqueta negra de mezclilla cubría una pequeña camiseta blanca. Simple. Elegante. Sakura.

- ¡Señorita Sakura!- Frank Bascomb se puso de pie y tomó el plato de las manos de Sakura. -No sabía que estaba en casa.

- ¿Sakura Kinomoto?- el Doc Lewis también se paró y estiró una mano. -No sé si me recuerda…-

- Por supuesto que lo hago, Doc- Sakura le dio al hombre más viejo una atractiva sonrisa. -Ambos fueron muy buenos amigos de mis padres. ¿Cómo podría jamás olvidar eso?- era exactamente lo correcto a decir, pero también entonces, Sakura siempre había sido capaz de encantar a cualquier hombre entre ocho y ochenta años. Entonces ella cerró el trato. -Las galletas son de Tomoyo… la receta de nuestra madre. Tomoyo y Ruby envían sus saludos.

Shao no había pasado suficiente tiempo con las otras chicas Kinomoto para saber si Tomoyo - ¿la del medio? - podía hornear, pero las galletas se veían tan ricas y pegajosas y hacían agua su boca como las de su madre. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Qué raras las cosas que extrañabas de un amigo. A menudo Nadeshiko Kinomoto había pasado por ahí con platos de cosas ricas.

Finalmente, Sakura se volvió y miró a Shao. Su sonrisa vaciló un poco, pero tragó fuerte, luego estiró su mano.

-Shao.

Él asintió, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. -Sakura ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

El silencio reinó por un momento y ella miró su mano extendida, luego la retiró y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Shao podía sentir el peso de la desaprobación de los otros dos hombres.

- Bien entonces- el Doc echó hacia atrás el envoltorio plástico y agarró un par de galletas del plato mientras se paraba. -Creo que tomaré las mías para el camino. Llámame, si esa yegua muestra más dificultades.

- Lo haré, Doc- Frank enganchó un puñado mientras él mismo se dirigía hacia la puerta. -Voy a ir para afuera a revisar ese cerco de tierra, jefe. Estaré de vuelta alrededor de la hora de almuerzo- él asintió otra vez a Sakura. -Fue agradable verla. Agradézcale a la señorita Tomoyo por las galletas.

La puerta golpeó detrás de los dos hombres y el silencio en la oficina creció y se espesó.

Finalmente Shao no lo pudo soportar más. Cerró apretadamente sus ojos y frotó las manos a través de su cara. -Lo siento. Por favor. Toma asiento.

Ella se posó con cautela en la silla que recién había dejado el Doc. En vez de caminar alrededor de su escritorio, Shao se hundió en la otra silla de madera de respaldo recto que había estado usando Frank. -Ahora intentemos esto otra vez. Hola, Sakura. Es agradable verte.

Ella sacó sus manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y las puso en su regazo. -Hola, Shao.

Él se adelantó y tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas. Podía sentir a su cuerpo reaccionar, su pene engrosándose sólo por tocar sus dedos. Ellos estaban fríos, el clima estaba extemporáneamente frío hoy y todo lo que ella llevaba puesto era una chaqueta sin forro. Aunque no pudo evitar echar una mirada, y su corazón prácticamente chocó contra su pecho. Ella no sólo no estaba usando un anillo de matrimonio sino que ya tampoco estaba el anillo de compromiso.

- Lo arrojé en el Sena- le dijo ella, obviamente siguiendo la mirada de él. –Se terminó lo de Jean-Claude. Para siempre.

Esa primitiva parte de su cerebro quería rugir y golpear su pecho, pero forzó al lóbulo frontal a estar en control. - ¿Es eso lo que viniste a decirme?

Ella negó con la cabeza. -No- sus pálidas manos se soltaron de las suyas y escarbaron el broche de su deteriorado bolso de cuero de mensajero. -Es acerca de esa foto que saqué… aquella de ti y el ternero…-

Él asintió. -Estoy familiarizado con ella. Mi madre tiene una copia enmarcada en su living y le prestó el artículo de esa revista a casi malditamente todos en Dallas dejarla presentar esa foto en el concurso le había provocado un sinfín de dolor.

Parecía que cada maldita persona que conocía sentía la necesidad de señalarlo.

Pero él había sentido un extraño sentido de orgullo cuando ella ganó el concurso, como si por lo menos se las hubiera arreglado para darle algo que ese estúpido francés no pudo.

- Síp. Acerca de eso- ella sacó un fajo de papeles de su bolso y los empujó hacia él.-Me preguntaba si te importaría firmar otra autorización. El contrato con el concurso ha expirado, así que soy libre de venderla a otros lugares, pero necesito otra autorización tuya.

Él tomó los papeles y revisó la primera página. Era una autorización en blanco, permitiéndole a ella usar la foto para cualquier tipo de propósitos comerciales.

Grandioso. Lo último que quería ver era su cara tras un logo de desodorante o whiskey. Él negó con la cabeza. -Creo que no.

Sakura se mordió su labio inferior y empujó su pelo detrás de la oreja. - ¿Por favor? Realmente es… algo así como causa de término de contrato para mí. Ellos realmente la quieren para el libro.

- ¿Libro?- eso era nuevo y menos angustioso que un aviso, o algo así. Tener la foto en un libro no significaría que estaría en su cara cada día. - ¿Tomando un descanso de News World para hacer un libro?

Sakura se encogió de hombros. -Ya no trabajo para News World. Recibí una oferta para hacer un libro para la mesa del café sobre Texas, pero no lo harán sin esa foto como portada.

- La portada- eso definitivamente estaría en su cara, en grande.

Ella volvió a asentir, mordiéndose su labio.

- Deja de hacer eso antes que mastiques un hoyo en esa bonita carne- él se adelantó y la tocó con su pulgar. Inmediatamente, su pene fue de media hasta a totalmente erecto, sólo con ese simple toque. Y maldito si eso no comunicaba la germinación de una idea en su otro cerebro, aquel con el que se suponía que estaba pensando.

- ¿Entonces te quedarías en Texas por un tiempo, para trabajar en esto, o las fotos ya están tomadas?- valdría la pena la humillación si significaba que ella se quedaría por un tiempo.

- Estaría aquí al menos por un año- replicó ella. -Incluso tal vez…- se detuvo e inhaló un profundo aliento antes de levantar la mirada y encontrar sus ojos. Su mirada era trémula, pero determinada. -Tal vez incluso para siempre.

- Mmm- él podría trabajar con eso. Unió las puntas de sus dedos frente a él y sostuvo la mirada de ella con la suya. -Haré un trato contigo.

- ¿Un trato?- ella tragó con fuerza y sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

- Un trato- repitió con firmeza. -Firmaré cada maldita cosa que me pases. A cambio, tienes que hacer algo por mí.

Ella se lamió los labios. Sakura no era una rubia tonta. Debía tener una buena idea de lo que se venía. Se inclinó hacia adelante y su chaqueta colgó lo suficientemente abierta para que él viera el rápido subir y bajar de su pecho, ver que sus pezones se habían endurecido hasta puntos que presionaban contra la tela de su camiseta.

Oh, Dios, ella no estaba usando sostén. Su erección latía contra la bragueta de sus jeans.

- ¿Qué?- susurró ella roncamente. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Él tuvo que tragar con fuerza para hacer que funcionara su propia voz. -Tienes que hacer cualquier cosa que yo quiera. Por un día. Dame veinticuatro horas para mostrarte cómo puede ser entre nosotros. Sin barreras de contención. Entonces firmaré la autorización y tú puedes alejarte… si todavía quieres.

Odiaba el hecho de que el miedo se arrastrara dentro de esos ojos verde hielo, odiaba saber que él lo había puesto ahí. Pero ella tenía que superarlo. Estaba seguro de que podría. Ella había amado las cosas que podía hacerle en la cama. Pero tenía que creerlo. Él levantó las manos, las palmas hacia arriba.

- Te daré una palabra de seguridad. En cualquier momento que estés verdaderamente incómoda, puedes ponerle fin. Y si pienso que realmente me has dado una honesta oportunidad, firmaré el maldito papel de cualquier modo. Pero aún me deberás veinticuatro horas. Esa parte no es negociable. ¡Y, Jesús, Sakura! ¿Realmente crees que te haría daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza. -No. Pero ser una sumisa… me da miedo, Shao. Honestamente no sé si puedo hacerlo.

Él ahuecó sus mejillas con sus palmas. -Si no puedes… entonces no lo haremos. Así de simple. Pero quédate conmigo el día entero. No huyas esta vez. Y malditamente seguro no corras donde otro hombre.

Ella cuadró los hombros y le dio un pequeño asentimiento. -Veinticuatro horas. Puedo hacer eso. Mientras pueda llamar a mis hermanas y hacerles saber que estoy bien.

- Es lo justo- él revisó su reloj. -Tengo que terminar algunas cosas aquí afuera, así que digamos que media hora. Desde las dos de la tarde de hoy a las dos de la tarde de mañana. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Ella sonrió y estiró una mano para que se la tomara. Esta vez él no ignoró el gesto, pero enganchó sus temblorosos dedos con los suyos. Él sabía que todo su futuro podía depender de este saludo de mano y tuvo que tragar el nudo en su garganta.

Todas sus esperanzas estaban sujetas al resultado de esta apuesta.

- Que nunca se diga que una chica Kinomoto no cumplió una apuesta- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa torcida. -Bien, vaquero, tienes veinticuatro horas para mostrarme tu mercancía.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: gracias a todas las que nos leen en verdad y esta historia esta dedicada a Sakura Gremory :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Esta historia es completamente de Spencer Pape (serie: La magia del muérdago). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 3**

**El sonido de la magia**

**.**

**Capítulo Tres**

ÉL pensó que podría esperar.

_Error._

Miró fijamente sus ojos y de pronto no podía esperar otro segundo para probarla.

Se inclinó a través, pretendiendo tomar sólo un pequeño beso, para cerrar el trato.

_Síp, correcto._

Al segundo en que sus labios se tocaron, se cerraron todas las apuestas.

Su mano hurgó su camino entre la sedosa caída de su cabello antes de que Shao siquiera supiera lo que estaba haciendo. La otra se deslizó bajo la chaqueta para curvarla alrededor de su esbelta cintura. Los labios de Sakura encontraron los suyos ansiosamente y se inclinó hacia su toque. Sin importar cuán nerviosa pudiera estar ella por su estilo de vida, no había manera en que pudiera negar que su cuerpo ansiaba al de él con la misma intensidad que el suyo tenía por el de ella.

Bastó con un tenue golpe de su lengua y su boca se abrió, aceptando el empujón de su lengua. Otro golpe, esta vez con sus manos y ella se deslizó fuera de su silla y se subió a su regazo. El pene de Shao creció incluso más, haciendo sus jeans casi dolorosamente ajustados. Él tiró gentilmente de su pelo y profundizó el beso, ahora tomando su boca con sólo una muestra de la pasión que había estado almacenando.

Él quería ir lentamente, para hacerle fácil aceptar su dominancia, pero se estaba empezando a preguntar si tendría la fuerza de voluntad para llevarlo a cabo.

Simplemente había sido malditamente demasiado tiempo desde que la había tocado.

Entonces sintió las suaves y frías manos de Sakura arrancando su camisa de franela de la cintura de sus jeans.

-Dios, sí- murmuró él, rompiendo el beso sólo lo suficiente para jadear por aliento. Él le sacó la chaqueta de los hombros y se tomó un segundo para admirar su cuerpo joven y flexible bajo la ajustada camiseta.

- Malditos botones- en su apuro por desabotonar la camisa de él, Sakura manejaba torpemente los pequeños botones plásticos.

- Ningún problema, cariño- ella ya había desabotonado los botones superiores. Eso era suficiente. Él agarró la camisa por el dobladillo y se la sacó por la cabeza, llevándose su camiseta con ella.

Sakura ronroneó mientras frotaba sus manos en la rizada mata de vello sobre su pecho.

- Me encanta que no te depiles esto- murmuró ella. -Los niños tienen pechos lampiños. Me gusta saber que estoy con un hombre.

Él absolutamente no iba a preguntar si cual-fuera-su-nombre se depilaba el pecho.

No ahora por lo menos. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en el otro hombre con el que ella había estado. No cuando Sakura estaba ocupada haciendo lo mismo que él y se sacaba su camiseta para revelar perlada piel blanca y esos grandes pezones rosados con los que había soñado por cerca de dos largos años.

Incapaz de esperar incluso otro segundo, bajó su cara y capturó una de esas descomunales protuberancias entre sus labios.

- Shao.

_Oh, síp_, ese era su nombre el que ella murmuraba. Él circuló la delicada piel con su lengua, formando una baya tensa y alongada. Entonces cuando ella jadeó y arqueó su espalda para atraerlo más cerca, lo chupó dentro de su boca y lo introdujo profundamente. Los dedos de ella hicieron un túnel a través de su cabello, manteniéndolo en el lugar. Finalmente él se movió al otro lado y repitió el proceso.

No se quería perder ni un poco de su suculenta carne.

Para el momento en que Shao había chupado su cuota, Sakura se retorcía en su regazo, tratando de frotar su hendidura contra el bulto en sus jeans. Él podía sentir su calor húmedo incluso a través de las capas de ropa y decidió que era el momento de deshacerse de esas barreras.

- Párate, dulzura- él la sostuvo con sus manos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella se paraba. Estaba agradecido de verla tambalearse. Entonces ella encontró su equilibrio y con una sonrisa malvada, se dobló hacia abajo para desabrochar sus grandes botas anticuadas.

Shao se tomó un segundo para dar una zancada y echarle llave a la puerta. Había una barata persiana que se enrollaba en la ventana de vidrio, así que la bajó, esperando como el infierno que ninguno de los ayudantes hubiera espiado en los últimos minutos. El cuerpo de Sakura era suyo para disfrutarlo y no tenía intención de compartir la vista con nadie más.

Él se volvió hacia ella, y se detuvo en seco, se quedó sin aliento por la vista de Sakura sacando los jeans de sus largas y delgadas piernas. Ella era una cosita pequeña, tal vez de un metro cincuenta pero lo que había de ella era perfectamente proporcionado, delgado y elegante.

Ella se quedó de pie frente a él, con nada excepto una tanga negra de encaje y una sonrisa trémula. -Te he extrañado, Shao.

- Jesús, Sakura- él cruzó la habitación con dos rápidas zancadas y la empujó dentro de sus brazos. Su lengua bajó en la de ella otra vez, sin gentileza esta vez sino dura, saqueando. Sin embargo, ella devolvió tanto como tomó. La boca de ella se abrió y su lengua golpeó y se curvó alrededor de la de él, jugando y haciendo cosquillas.

Mientras tanto, las manos de ella estaban ocupadas abriendo el botón de sus jeans.

Él corrió sus manos bajo la línea de su columna y luego siguió la tira de la tanga hacia abajo hasta la grieta de su trasero. Ella gimió dentro de su boca y tiró sus jeans hasta sus caderas. Cuidadosamente sacó su dolorido pene de entre los pliegues de sus bóxers de algodón, entonces bajó también la ropa interior. Cuando su mano se enroscó alrededor de su largura y empujó, Shao hizo todo lo que pudo para no venirse, aquí y ahora.

- Dame un segundo- murmuró él alejándola sólo unas pocas pulgadas. Se dobló y se sacó las botas, luego pateó a un lado sus jeans y los bóxers. -Mierda- buscó a tientas sus jeans otra vez, sacando un pequeño paquete laminado del bolsillo, bendiciendo al ángel guardián que le dijo que pusiera uno ahí esta mañana. Había sido un impulso de último minuto mientras se estaba vistiendo, como una pequeña voz susurrando en su oído, _"Sakura ha vuelto al pueblo"._

- Tengo que amar a un tipo que piensa más allá- susurró Sakura. Ella tomó el paquete de sus manos y lo rompió para abrirlo. Sus manos eran fuertes y seguras mientras desenrollaba el látex sobre su turgente carne.

- Cuando se trata de ti, me cuesta bastante simplemente mantener el ritmo- gruñó en respuesta. Él alejó sus manos de su pene. -Sobre el escritorio, Sakura- sabía que su tono no dejaba espacio para argumentar.

Ella levantó la mirada, el destello de alarma en su mirada fue reemplazado rápidamente por calor. Entonces se lamió los labios y asintió. - ¿Sentada, o recostada?

- Sentada, para empezar- ordenó él. -Siéntate en el borde. Piernas extendidas.

- Puedo hacer eso- acordó ella. Ambos sabían que había ayudantes trabajando en el granero, así que mantuvieron sus voces susurrando. Ella se movió hacia el escritorio y cuidadosamente hizo a un lado sus papeles, dejando un área limpia en el centro de la superficie de acero desteñida. Con un pequeño salto, elevó su trasero sobre el escritorio, extendiendo ampliamente sus piernas y afirmando sus manos detrás de ella.

Shao sólo miró fijamente ese bonito coño rosado, apenas escondido por una fina capa de rizos castaños blanquecinos. Él ladeó la cabeza. - ¿Ya no lo depilas?

Ella se encogió de hombros. -Vengo directamente de Beirut. No iba a confiar en nadie de allá para que hiciera el trabajo. ¿Te importa?

Shao negó con la cabeza y se lamió los labios. -Ni un poco. Eres hermosa, de cualquier manera. Aunque pienso que más tarde esta noche te depilaré yo mismo. Si confías en mí.

- ¿Para eso? En un latido- respondió ella con facilidad. Entonces su voz se engrosó.

- ¿Ahora simplemente te vas a parar ahí a mirar, o planeas hacer algo? Se está poniendo frío aquí contigo todo el camino por allá.

- Pobre cosita- él dio un paso adelante y se arrodilló frente a ella. Usó sus manos para levantar sus pantorrillas sobre sus hombros, abriéndola aún más ante su mirada. Sus labios hinchados brillaban con humedad y él podía oler su almizcle, incluso sobre la ligera esencia de canela del perfume que ella siempre usaba. -Veamos lo que podemos hacer para calentarte.

Dejó caer unos pocos besos de mariposa dentro de la curva de su rodilla, que descansaba justo al lado de su barbilla. Entonces se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su camino de subida por el interior de su muslo, prolongándolo más con cada caricia.

Cuando él finalmente alcanzó su mojado coño, colocó una mano detrás de su trasero y la empujó más cerca del borde del escritorio, trayendo su muy caliente carne directo a su lengua expectante.

- Dios- esa primera degustación de su crema lo golpeó como una droga. Salada, dulce y únicamente Sakura. Lamió su hendidura, bebiéndola, dejando que sus sentidos se regodearan en las embriagadoras sensaciones.

Cuando giró su lengua alrededor de su clítoris, hinchado y sobresaliendo de su capucha, ella se jadeó y levantó sus caderas del escritorio. Sintió sus músculos femeninos comenzar a apretarse bajo su lengua. Ella estaba tan lista para él. Deslizó un dedo dentro de su lloroso canal y él mismo gimió al sentir sus paredes apretadas y resbaladizas alrededor de él. Ella se movió contra su mano, empujando su dedo más profundo dentro de su núcleo y él añadió otro, llenándola incluso más.

Mientras su movimiento aumentaba, tomó su congestionado clítoris en su boca y lo chupó.

Ella se vino con un estrangulado grito, todo su cuerpo se tensó en un arco rígido mientras su canal se agarraba fuertemente bajando sobre su mano. Un fresco flujo de cremosa humedad cubrió sus dedos y él bombeó lentamente, desacelerándola. Él continuó chupando y lamiendo sus tiernos pliegues, prestando especial atención a la rosada y profunda protuberancia. Finalmente, sus temblores se desvanecieron y sus piernas se desengancharon de sus hombros.

- ¿Mejor?- preguntó él. Se puso de pie y se limpió la cara con una mano, aun degustando el sabor de ella en sus labios.

- Un poco- le dijo ella. Estiró una mano y lo arrastró más cerca. -Necesito que me llenes, Shao. Por favor.

- Ya que lo pides tan amablemente- se burló. Se paró entre sus piernas y guio su poderosa erección a su hendidura. Frotó la punta alrededor, cubriéndola con sus jugos, entonces con una flexión de sus caderas, se condujo a casa.

- ¡Joder, Sakura!- se sostuvo a sí mismo profundamente dentro de su acogedora vagina. Sus músculos tensándose alrededor de él, jugando con sus terminales nerviosas con tiernos abrazos. Ella apretó, un pequeño truco que siempre tuvo y él no se pudo contener más. Envolvió las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura y empezó a martillar dentro de ella, con golpes largos y lentos. Se afirmó en el escritorio con una mano, mientras la otra fue abajo a jugar con uno de los pezones de Sakura, aún rosado y húmedo por su boca.

- Oh, sí- ella susurró las palabras a través de dientes apretados. Sus ojos estaban cerrados apretadamente y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Las paredes de su coño estaban tensas y ajustadas, estaba cerca del orgasmo otra vez y él quería ver sus ojos esta vez cuando explotara a su alrededor.

- Abre tus ojos, dulzura. Quiero que veas quien te está jodiendo.

- Como si pudiera ser alguien más que tú, Shao- jadeó. -Nunca. Así de llena. Con nadie más- pero abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada a la suya.

Sus palabras fueron como una sacudida eléctrica para sus testículos, volviéndolos duros y tensos. Sostener esa insondable mirada azul hizo el resto. Con un grito estrangulado, estalló dentro del látex por todo lo que valía.

Aparentemente también funcionó para Sakura. Sus ojos se cerraron otra vez con un aleteo y se rompió, convulsionando alrededor de su espasmódico pene. Su tenso canal ordeñó cada gota de él, dejándolo jadeante y gastado mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Sakura cayó de espaldas sobre el escritorio, sus piernas cayendo débiles a cada lado de su cuerpo que subía y bajaba.

- Maldición- él besó sus labios, suavemente esta vez, con un afecto que no estaba listo para expresar en voz alta. De esto de trataba todo. Ella era suya. No sabía cómo se las había arreglado ella para alejarse de la magia que tenían juntos, pero estaba malditamente seguro de que ella iba a estar demasiado cansada para caminar para el momento en que terminara con ella ahora.

SAKURA miró alrededor del dormitorio de Shao y tragó. _¿En qué infiernos se había metido esta vez?_

La habitación había sido rehecha desde que había estado aquí anteriormente. Eso estaba bien, lo había necesitado. Los adornos estilo victoriano de los antiguos dueños no habían encajado para nada con Shao. Ahora estaba hecho con líneas simples y elegantes y colores fuertes y oscuros. Los muebles de roble estilo Shaker lucían como si pudieran resistir una estampida y el grueso edredón era verde cazador, sólo unos pocos tonos más oscuro que los ojos de Shao.

- Esa nieve vino simplemente de ninguna parte- se quejó Shao, sacudiéndose para quitarse los copos de su cabello ligeramente desaliñado. -Tan pronto como acomodemos al ganado, volveré y podemos echar a andar algo para almorzar.

Mientras tanto, el baño sigue estando a través de allí. Usa lo que necesites.

- No te preocupes por mí- dijo ella, cepillando copos fuera de los hombros de su chaqueta. La rara tormenta había golpeado mientras estaba en el granero, pero el suelo ya estaba cubierto por una capa de pelusa blanca. Bonito, pero era raro. Ella no recordaba que nevara así en Texas. -No voy a salir huyendo. Una vez que doy mi palabra, la mantengo- Obtener su firma era importante, pero también lo era su integridad.

- Bueno- él se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido y duro. -En ese caso, encontrarás una bata negra en el armario. Usa eso… y nada más… cuando yo vuelva.

_¿Órdenes ya?_

Ella levantó una ceja y él se encogió de hombros.

-Lo sea que pida, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Hay alguien más en la casa?

- Nop. La hija de Frank viene un par de veces a la semana a limpiar y deja comida en el refrigerador, pero eso es todo. Nadie más aquí hoy o mañana excepto tú y yo.

- Está bien, entonces- acordó ella. Esta vez tomó la iniciativa de alcanzarlo y besarlo. -Regresa rápido.

- Infiernos, síp- él se volvió y dejó la habitación, dejando a Sakura por sus propios medios.

Apoyó su bolso en la larga cómoda de roble, luego se sentó en un baúl de madera a los pies de la cama para hacer su llamada.

- No iré a casa esta noche, Tomoyo- dijo cuando su hermana contestó el teléfono.

- La nieve se está volviendo realmente mala, ¿no es así?- preguntó Tomoyo. - ¿Estás bien?

_Síp. La nieve. Buena excusa_.

-Estoy bien, dulzura. Pero los neumáticos de ese auto rentado están prácticamente lisos, así que Shao me invitó a quedarme aquí en Silver Creek hasta que se acabe.

- ¿Shao, ah? ¿No es él a quién estabas viendo cuando estuviste aquí hace un tiempo atrás?- Tomoyo era dulce, pero tenía el agudo ojo de una profesora para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sakura sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba, incluso aunque Tomoyo no podía verla.

- T-a-a-l-v-e-e-z-z- ella arrastró la palabra como una canción. Entonces suspiró y sus dedos se abrieron camino a través de su pelo. -Síp. Y como una idiota, me acobardé y hui directamente a los brazos de Jean-Claude- Al menos ella sabía que Shao no la lastimaría por rabia. En cuanto al resto… bien, tendría que averiguarlo.

- Está bien, entonces, te veremos mañana. No olvides que es Nochebuena- le recordó Tomoyo. -Cuídate.

- Tú también, dulzura- cerró el teléfono con un click y miró alrededor de la habitación. Había una estantería de libros al lado de un escritorio en un lado de la sala. Eso la podría mantener ocupada mientras esperaba a Shao. Después de que se limpiara un poco. Devolvió el teléfono al bolso y se dirigió dentro del baño para una ducha rápida, deteniéndose para encontrar en el armario la bata que él mencionó. Era de satén negro, suave como seda y lucía nuevísima. Ella se preguntó por qué estaba ahí si obviamente él no la usaba.

El baño también había sido rehecho. Hace dos años había sido plano y funcional con borde de papel mural con patos alrededor del techo. Ahora era elegante y moderno con sólidas baldosas de pizarra en el suelo y encimeras de granito. La ducha era un anexo de vidrio separado de la decadente bañera con hidromasaje.

Ambas eran lo suficientemente grandes para dos personas. Ese pensamiento envió escalofríos a lo largo de su columna y la hizo apurarse hacia la ducha. Sería increíble hacer el amor con Shao en cualquiera de ellas, pero ahora mismo ella quería algo de tiempo sola, para llegar a un acuerdo con sus emociones.

Mañana era Nochebuena. Ella tendría que detenerse en el pueblo en el camino de vuelta a su casa para comprar algo para sus hermanas. Tal vez incluso para Shao.

Aunque no creía encontrar látigos ni esposas en ningún lugar de Melbourne.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: disculpen la tardanza D: mami no me mates *u*L**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Esta historia es completamente de Spencer Pape (serie: La magia del muérdago). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 3**

**El sonido de la magia**

**.**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Shao se estremeció mientras volvía a entrar. La tormenta repentina se había vuelto una real ventisca de nieve, del tipo que nunca se había visto en esta parte de Texas.

Aunque Frank no estaba preocupado -el veterano capataz tenía todo bajo control.

Él envió a los ayudantes locales de vuelta a casa y a los que vivían en el barracón los tenía rotando turnos, así Shao se podría tomar libre el resto del día sin ningún problema.

Se detuvo en la cocina y se quitó su chaqueta y sombrero, golpeando la nieve fuera de sus jeans y zapateando sus botas. Calentó algo de sopa en el horno microondas y la puso en un plato cubierto sobre una bandeja de madera. Agregó una barra de pan, un trozo grande de queso, una fuente de frutillas y un par de botellas de vino, junto con pocillos, copas y cucharas. Una vez que hubiera empezado con Sakura, no quería tener que dejar el dormitorio por un buen rato.

Había pasado la última hora moviendo ganado y planeando su ataque. Tenía que llevar las cosas lo suficientemente lento para evitar que ella estuviera temerosa, pero lo suficientemente rápido para probar que disfrutaría su estilo de amar. Lo quería todo con ella y él sabía que tanto como la amaba, ellos nunca superarían los años venideros si él siempre se viera forzado a suprimir su verdadera naturaleza. Un hombre no podría vivir así por tanto tiempo.

Sostuvo la bandeja en una mano y giró la manilla de la puerta de su dormitorio con la otra. Se tensó, brevemente preguntándose si ella estaría esperándolo tal como le pidió, o si habría cambiado de parecer. _¿La encontraría completamente vestida y molesta_ _por el acuerdo que había hecho?_

Abrió la puerta con una bota y exhaló bruscamente mientras el alivio lo golpeaba.

Ella estaba enroscada en su gigante sillón, leyendo un libro.

- No te habría tomado por una fanática de los westerns.

Sakura miró hacia arriba y arrugó su nariz, pero no trató de esconder el libro desgastado con la cubierta color sepia que mostraba el arreo de ganado.

-Lo negaré hasta mi último aliento si se lo dices a mis hermanas. No encaja con la imagen de niña rebelde. Pero mi padre solía amar éstas, así que de vez en cuando eran la única cosa en la casa que no había devorado ya. La primera vez que estuve en Afganistán, tenía un par en mi bolso y los soldados prácticamente babeaban. Terminé dejándolos allá, por supuesto… los chicos los necesitaban más que yo.

Después de eso siempre llevaba unos pocos conmigo como regalos y sobornos.

Shao dejó la bandeja sobre la cómoda y se inclinó contra ésta con una cadera.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y trató de no pensar sobre cuántas veces ella había estado en zonas de guerra, poniéndose deliberadamente en el camino del peligro.

- ¿Dices que dejaste la revista? ¿Para siempre?

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada a su regazo.

-De hecho fui despedida. Pero está bien. Creo que estoy lista para ser independiente, al menos por un tiempo.

- ¿Despedida?- la furia royó a través de él, incluso mientras sabía que cualquier idiota que la hubiera despedido le había hecho a él un favor. Se forzó a sí mismo a reír entre dientes. - ¿Quieres que vaya a golpear a alguien por ti?

Sakura se rio suave y amargamente.

-No. Era obvio que sucedería. Jean-Claude solía jugar polo con el dueño de la revista.

_¿Polo? Por supuesto_. Shao resopló. Le gustaría ver al idiota arriba de un caballo de verdad. No duraría un segundo en un potro salvaje ensillado, menos aún ocho.

-Entonces cuando lo dejaste, la comadreja te marcó y te hizo enlatar. Imbécil. Podría ir a golpearlo, sólo por diversión.

Ahora Sakura se estremeció y un genuino temor titiló, sólo por un segundo, en sus grandes ojos verdes.

-No. Honestamente, la vida estará bien si simplemente no tengo que volver a poner mis ojos en él.

Algo había ocurrido y Shao sabía que necesitarían hablar de eso. Pero ahondar en su psique no era de lo que se suponía que se trataban las siguientes veinticuatro horas. Así que en vez de continuar la conversación, puso sus brazos en los brazos de su sillón, se inclinó hacia abajo y la besó.

_Oh, Señor, ella sabía a rayos de sol. _Un pensamiento tonto, pero fue la primera analogía que cruzó por su mente.

Sakura enterró sus manos en el pelo de Shao y lo sostuvo apretadamente. Abrió su boca con ansiedad mientras la lengua de él escarbaba dentro. _Dios, él sabía_ _maravilloso_. En algún lugar durante la última hora se había tomado una taza de café. Él se inclinó amenazante sobre su silla, atrapándola debajo suyo. Ella medio esperaba sentir temor, pero no lo hizo, sólo el ansia sexual que siempre se encendía cada vez que él estaba cerca. Se relajó y se permitió a sí misma disfrutar del beso.

En instantes, sus pezones rasparon contra el satén de la bata y podía oler su propia humedad creciente junto con la esencia de sudor y Shao.

- Jesús, Sakura- se empujó fuera de los brazos del sillón con un gruñido. -No iba a comenzar esto hasta después de tener la oportunidad de comer.

- ¿Comer?- ella parpadeó e inhaló profundamente a través de su nariz. Era extraño cómo no había notado que estaba hambrienta hasta que olió la comida. - ¿Nos trajiste almuerzo?

La risa de Shao fue áspera y ronca. Se dejó caer sobre el baúl de madera al pie de la cama, a casi noventa centímetros de las rodillas de ella.

- ¿Pensaste que te iba a matar de hambre hasta mañana por la tarde? ¿Y a mí mismo? No sé tú pero yo voy a necesitar mantener arriba mi fuerza.

Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Huele delicioso. ¿Estofado de carne?

Shao negó con la cabeza.

-Sopa de carne y cebada.

Él se pasó la mano por su cabello y luego miró sus palmas con sorpresa como si no hubiera esperado que siguiera húmedo. Una mirada a través de la ventana reveló que la rara tormenta de nieve era ahora un completo vendaval. Shao bajó la mirada a sus jeans mojados e hizo una mueca.

- ¿Por qué no nos sirves algo de sopa, mientras me cambio?- sugirió.

- Buena idea- acordó Sakura. Sintió que sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa. –No puedes pegarme un resfriado esta noche, ¿cierto?

- Síp, correcto- la risa ahogada de Shao era cálida, aunque forzada. -Como si algo menos una neumonía me fuera a parar esta noche. Probablemente ni siquiera eso.

Sakura se estremeció mientras lo miraba pararse y dar zancadas hacia el baño. Sabía que tendría que estar aterrorizada, pero la verdad era que simplemente no podía esperar.

Se apretó el cinturón y se enrolló las mangas de la gigantesca bata negra mientras se paraba para servir la sopa en los pocillos. El caldo era rico y espeso, con grades pedazos de verduras y carne. Inhaló el aroma que hacía agua la boca mientras daba una probada. Ella había extrañado la carne de Texas mientras estuvo en Europa y el Medio Este. Nada como nacer en un rancho de ganado para echarte a perder para cualquier cosa excepto lo mejor.

Cortó gruesas rebanadas de pan hecho en casa y sirvió las copas con el cabernet después de abrirlo con el sacacorchos que había en la bandeja. Aparentemente Shao había pensado en todo. Incluso había servilletas de género. Sakura sonrió.

Cuando un rudo y fuerte vaquero llegaba a esto, es porque realmente trataba de impresionar.

- ¿Todo listo?- Shao salió del baño atando las tiras de un par de pantalones de satén negro de descanso, lucían como el conjunto perfecto de la bata que ella usaba.

La delgada tela caía bajo en sus caderas, exponiendo sus abdominales de tabla de lavar y el poderoso pecho.

Sakura se lamió los labios y se forzó a sí misma a bajar la mirada a la bandeja.

–El almuerzo está listo- respondió. No estaba segura exactamente qué le había preguntado, pero eso serviría por ahora.

Sólo había una silla y la sopa no era exactamente para comerla con los dedos.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Shao colocara la bandeja sobre el baúl de las frazadas y se sentara en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Él palmeó la alfombra de parches Navajo que había a su lado.

–Toma asiento.

Sakura se sentó, ajustando cuidadosamente la bata para cubrir sus piernas. La alfombra de lana era gruesa y suave debajo de ella. Sorbió la sopa y cerró sus ojos ante la explosión de sabores a través de su lengua.

-Me gusta lo que has hecho con la casa.

- Gracias. Quería hacerme cargo primero de las partes del rancho que son para trabajar, pero ahora creo que toda la actuaRubyción y renovación está lista.

- ¿Qué te hizo querer ser un ranchero en primer lugar?- preguntó ella. Ellos habían tenido una semana frenética juntos, pero se tomaron muy poco tiempo para hablar.

Tal vez si lo entendiera mejor, tendría un tiempo más fácil cuando se tratara del sexo.

Shao se encogió de hombros. -Era algo que siempre quise. Mientras crecía en la parte pobre de Dallas, era sólo un sueño. Luego entre una beca de fútbol para la universidad, el rodeo y un poco de buena suerte en el mercado de valores finalmente tuve la oportunidad.

- Y escogiste Melbourne porque…-

- Tenía amigos aquí. Conocí a Touya Blackwell… y a tu hermana Ruby, por cierto… en la universidad. Él es quien me enganchó con la gente del rodeo, principalmente Eriol Hiragizawa. Nunca en mi vida había estado sobre un caballo, pero resultó ser que era natural, así que él me ayudó a obtener patrocinadores y eso. Anduvimos juntos en el circuito por mucho tiempo. Luego cuando decidí que era tiempo de establecerme, él me sugirió aquí. Ahora está de vuelta, tratando de encontrar una propiedad en el área también. De hecho, ahora está en la casa de tus padres, administrándolo mientras tú y tus hermanas establecen la propiedad. Él ya depositó un pago.

Sakura hizo una cara.

-Oh-oh. ¿Promete que no te enojarás conmigo cuando eso no resulte?

Shao se detuvo con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca.

- ¿Oh?

- Resulta que Tomoyo quiere conservar el rancho.

Sus cejas se elevaron y sus labios se curvaron mientras se tragaba la sopa.

- ¿Entonces seguirás teniendo una razón para volver a Melbourne? No puedo decir que objete eso. Eriol no va a estar complacido, pero estoy seguro de que encontrará otro lugar.

- Algo pasa entre él y Tomoyo- ella especuló. -Quién sabe, tal vez lo solucionarán luego -mordió el pan y gimió. -Maldición, esto está bueno.

Terminaron rápidamente de comer y sin mucho en el camino para una posterior conversación. El aire alrededor de ellos estaba saturado con la anticipación de lo que vendría. La piel de ella cosquilleaba con pequeños pulsos eléctricos, como si estuviera parada en el exterior durante una tormenta de truenos.

Finalmente ella apoyó su pocillo vacío y se limpió las manos en las pesadas servilletas de algodón. Shao se paró, llevando la bandeja de vuelta a la cómoda.

Rellenó ambas copas de vino, entonces tiró de Sakura poniéndola de pie con una mano fuerte. Ella tomó su copa mientras él levantaba la suya y entrechocaron los bordes en un silencioso brindis.

- ¿Lista?- preguntó él, con un gruñido bajo y sensual luego de que cada uno bebiera.

Sakura ignoró los estremecimientos que corrían por su columna mientras levantaba la mirada a sus encapuchados ojos verdes. _Piensa en ello como un reto_, se dijo a sí misma. Ella nunca se había echado atrás de uno de esos en su vida. Forzó una sonrisa y levantó su barbilla con una determinación que estaba lejos de sentir.

-Lista.

La tomó de la mano y la guio alrededor de la cama. Dejando su copa de vino sobre la maciza mesa de noche, echó hacia atrás el grueso edredón para revelar un par de sábanas escocesas de franela verde y azul marino.

-Si hubiera sabido que venías habría comprado satén- le dijo.

Sakura sonrió, esta vez con mayor naturalidad.

-Parecen cómodas… suaves y cálidas.

Él ahuecó su mejilla con una mano. -Ni de cerca tan suave o cálida como tu piel.

- Para ser un vaquero grande y rudo, realmente tienes facilidad de palabra- ella dejó que sus propias manos descansaran a cada lado de la cintura de él. Su piel desnuda dejó escapar más calor que el horno. Se inclinó más cerca, consciente de que sólo dos pequeñas piezas de tela separaban sus cuerpos.

Él se rio entre dientes.

-Sólo cuando importa- dijo. -El resto del tiempo tengo la lengua atada como novillo con tranquilizante.

Ella frotó su estómago contra la erección que levantaba el frente de sus pantalones de descanso.

-Cariño, no creo que tengas nada en común con un novillo. Ahora un toro… esa es otra historia.

- ¿Está diciendo que estoy bien dotado, señorita Sakura?- él deliberadamente exageró su acento texano. Deslizó sus manos a lo largo de la seda de su bata hasta el nudo que la ataba manteniéndola cerrada. -No te oí quejarte más temprano.

- Oh, como si no lo supieras ya- se rio tontamente y le hizo cosquillas a la tensa piel de su cintura, entonces deslizó hacia arriba sus manos para trazar las líneas de sus pectorales. Cuando sintió que caía el cinturón de su bata, exponiendo el frente de su cuerpo a su vista, inhaló una bocanada de aire.

- Dime, Sakura. Dime con palabras lo que piensas de mí, cómo te hace sentir mi cuerpo- él le deslizó la bata fuera de sus hombros y la arrastró por sus brazos hasta hacerla un charco en el suelo. Entonces dejó descansar sus manos en las caderas de ella, esperando a que hablara.

- Tú-tú tienes que saber que me excitas- tartamudeó ella. -Tienes que saber que eres jodidamente hermoso.

- ¿La visión de mí hace que te mojes?

- ¿Estás bromeando?- ella recorrió con sus manos bajando por los cincelados planos de su pecho a las tensas crestas de su abdomen, entonces las dejó descansar en la cinturilla de su pantalón. -Estuve empapada a través de todo el almuerzo. Ni siquiera tengo que mirarte. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es pensar en ti… recordar cómo te ves, cómo te sientes, incluso cómo hueles. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántas noches yací en un hotel o incluso en una carpa en algún lado pretendiendo que mi vibrador era tú en realidad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Ninguna idea en absoluto. Tú me dejaste, ¿recuerdas?

- Lo sé- admitió. Ella bajó la mirada a sus dedos para desatar los cordones de su pantalón. -Estaba asustada, Shao. Yo-yo creo que aún lo estoy.

- Lo entiendo- detuvo los dedos de ella antes de que se deshiciera el nudo, levantándole ambas manos con las de él y llevándolas a su pecho. -Todavía no. Esta primera parte va a ser toda para ti. Si digo cualquier cosa, hago cualquier cosa que duela, o te haga sentir mal, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme. Sin palabra de seguridad esta vez, sin juegos de rol donde me ruegas que me detenga incluso aunque no quieras que lo haga. Hoy vas a ser perfectamente honesta. Si me dices que me detenga, lo haré. Lo prometo.

Ella le creía. Si Shao le daba su palabra, entonces nada lo haría retractarse. Lo miró a los ojos y asintió. -Está bien entonces.

- Siéntate en la cama- mientras lo hacía, poniéndose en el borde de la cama, él abrió el cajón inferior de la mesa de noche. De ahí sacó una caja de plástico, ligeramente más grande que una caja de zapatos. -En el centro.

Obedientemente, Sakura retrocedió al centro del amplio colchón.

Shao abrió la caja y sacó lo que parecía ser una venda de seda negra.

-Creo que esto puede ser más fácil si usas esto.

- E-está bien- ella siempre había sido primariamente una persona visual, por eso era fotógrafa. Renunciar al poder de la vista era una gran concesión. Mientras que ella no estaba segura de si estaba lista para esto, su cuerpo parecía aprobarlo. Sus pezones se transformaron en pequeños nudos firmes y sintió una espiral de deseo bajo en su abdomen mientras él se inclinaba y colocaba la venda sobre su rostro. La seda era suave y fría y él la ajustó cuidadosamente para evitar enredar su pelo.

Una vez satisfecho con el ajuste, Shao bajó sus labios hacia los de ella.

–Buena chica, Sakura. Sólo haz exactamente lo que se te dice y prometo que tendrás el momento de tu vida. Ahora acuéstate hacia atrás contra las almohadas- Tan pronto como lo hizo, él la beso gentilmente primero, mordisqueando ligeramente con sus labios contra los de ella. -Abre, querida- murmuró suavemente. -Necesito probarte.

Ella abrió sus labios, chupando la lengua de él dentro de su boca. Dios él sabía a vino, sopa y… cielo. Automáticamente sus manos se elevaron para acercarlo más.

- Ah-ah- él alejó su boca y un dedo palmeó cada una de sus muñecas. - ¿Dije que podías usar tus manos?

- No.

- Entonces no lo hagas- él dejó caer un beso en su nariz, justo encima del arete de diamante. - ¿Lo entiendes?

- Lo entiendo- afirmó ella roncamente. - ¿Puedes besarme otra vez?

- Las manos estiradas sobre las sábanas- la instruyó. Tan pronto como ella obedeció, la volvió a besar. Era extraño no ser capaz de verlo, de predecir sus movimientos. Pero no era aterrador, decidió. De hecho era… excitante. Cuando él mordió su labio inferior, ella lo abrió para él otra vez y se ofreció a sí misma a la magia de su beso. Ella no podía ver su posición exacta, pero el vello de su pecho raspaba contra sus sensibilizados pezones, poniéndolos aún más duros. Le tomó un montón de esfuerzo mantener sus manos firmemente estiradas sobre la sábana.

Ella debía haber tenido éxito. Cuando él dejó su boca, murmuró.

-Buena chica.

Entonces sus labios encendieron un caliente rastro bajando por su garganta, entre sus pechos hasta su ombligo. Él metió su lengua dentro y le hizo cosquillas.

- Shao- chilló.

Él se levantó y palmeó su nariz con un dedo.

- ¿Dije que podías hablar?

- No.

- Exactamente- él arremolinó su lengua alrededor de su ombligo otra vez y ella se las arregló para no reírse tontamente, aunque hundió sus dedos en la sábana y el colchón.-Dios, Sakura, eres una aprendiz muy buena y tu cuerpo es tan jodidamente hermoso. Además, eres la mujer más sensible que he conocido jamás.

Ella tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar contestar a sus palabras silenciosas… y casi reverentes.

Él llevó su lengua hacia arriba para girar alrededor de un pezón.

-Sé que piensas que tus pechos son demasiado pequeños…- _¿Ella le había dicho eso? Probablemente._ _Después de todo, ellos pasaron casi toda esa semana en la cama_. -Pero no lo son. Son firmes y esos pezones son perfectos. Lujuriosos, maduros y las cosas más malditamente dulces que he probado jamás. Desearía poder contar cuántas veces me he masturbado pensando en esos bonitos pezones rosados, recordando cómo se sentían en mis manos, en mi boca.

_¡Oh Señor! _El pensamiento de él tomando su pene con sus propias manos, bombeándose, haciéndose venir mientras pensaba en… ella… la hizo retorcerse mientras crema fresca se filtraba de su dolorido coño. Quería que la tomara, que la llenara, pero tenía que admitir que era excitante yacer ahí y preguntarse qué sería lo siguiente que él le haría.

Él recompensó su paciencia chupando su pezón dentro del mojado calor de su boca. Le dio forma y lo golpeó con su lengua, presionándolo fuerte contra el techo de su boca. Un sobresaltado quejido escapó de sus labios cerrados como pinzas. Shao debe haber elegido ignorar el lapsus, porque tomó su otro pecho en su mano y empezó a rodar ese pezón entre su dedo y su pulgar a tiempo con el ritmo de succión en su compañero.

Ella estaba tan preparada, tan lista para él, que tuvo que juntar sus muslos apretadamente para evitar separar sus piernas. No quería venirse todavía y que esto terminara. Entonces la otra mano de él hizo su camino a los húmedos rizos sobre su montículo.

- Abre- él levantó sus labios de su pezón sólo lo suficiente para pronunciar la palabra, luego se movió, su boca en el otro pezón ahora, su mano calmando aquel que seguía mojado y tierno por sus contribuciones.

Sakura no tenía problema con seguir esa instrucción. Ansiosamente separó sus piernas, exponiendo su sexo a su mano andante. El aire estaba frío contra su piel mojada, un contraste con el cálido toque de Shao. La ahuecó, apenas tocando su hendidura con la punta de sus dedos. Esta vez ella no pudo controlar la involuntaria agitación ascendente de su cuerpo mientras trataba de acercarlo a su núcleo, de traer sus gruesos dedos dentro de su vacío canal.

- Ah. Nada de eso, amor- él alejó su mano de su coño. - ¿Quieres mis dedos? ¿Quieres que toque tu bonito coño?

- Sí, por favor- lloró. La pérdida de su boca de su pezón y de su mano de su montículo casi la hicieron querer llorar.

- Entonces tienes que quedarte quieta- la instruyó. - ¿Puedes hacer eso Sakura? ¿Puedes yacer ahí y dejarme darte placer?

- Sí- acordó ella, lo suficientemente desesperada para acordar cualquier cosa para lograr que él continuara. -Por favor.

- Está bien, entonces.

Ella sintió su peso cambiar, lo sintió moverse entre sus piernas extendidas. Él enganchó una mano debajo de cada una de sus rodillas y la abrió incluso más a su vista y, con suerte, a su toque.

- Dios, Sakura, eres tan jodidamente perfecta- un dedo corrió a lo largo del pliegue de su hendidura, desde la cima a la base, rozando sólo ligeramente su hinchado clítoris. -Necesito otra probada.

Su lengua golpeó una línea desde su clítoris a su ano, luego escarbó profundamente en su coño. Sakura empuñó las manos en la sábana y presionó sus labios juntos lo suficientemente fuerte para amoratarlos.

- Tan dulce- murmuraba él entre lamidas. Bebió su crema como si estuviera muriendo de sed. -Hay un rosal en el jardín que compré porque era exactamente del tono rosado de tus bonitos labios… y tus pezones. El único otro lugar en el que he visto ese mismo color es en el atardecer. No puedo mirar uno sin pensar en ti.

Sakura estaba encantada de que la venda escondiera las lágrimas que arrasaban sus ojos. _¿Cómo había huido de este hombre alguna vez? _Incluso si tenía gustos con los que ella no podía lidiar, era el hombre más dulce que jamás había conocido.

Entonces su lengua golpeó con fuerza contra su clítoris y ella dejó de pensar enteramente. Siempre había sido tan visual -incluso en la cama anteriormente. Sin la habilidad de ver, todos sus otros sentidos estaban sobrecargados. Cada roce de su lengua contra la turgente protuberancia era un impacto galvánico que rebotaba a través de su sistema, deslizándose a lo largo de su columna y enredándose en su centro.

- Es hora de que te vea correrte, Sakura- su susurro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir los soplos de aire acariciando sus labios, bromeando y burlándose con su cercanía.

Él volvió a presionar la cara contra su coño y tomó su clítoris dentro de su boca. Lo succionó fuertemente, luego liberó una rodilla para poder darle a su mano un mejor uso. Ella arqueó su columna mientras dos dedos se deslizaban lentamente dentro de su goteante hendidura. La folló lentamente con su mano. En cada golpe, encontraba su dulce punto arriba en su interior y lo frotaba gentilmente mientras continuaba chupando su clítoris.

Los labios de ella se retorcieron contra su arremetida, no había manera de que pudiera mantenerlos quietos ahora. Él la mantuvo abajo contra el colchón con su peso e incrementó su ritmo, urgiéndola sin palabras hacia adelante.

Estuvo terminado en un instante. En un momento ella estaba tensa, anegada por las sobrecogedoras sensaciones, y al siguiente, su mundo simplemente explotó. Todo su cuerpo se apretó mientras su coño se agarraba apretadamente a sus dedos y su espalda se arqueaba. Un grito fue arrancado de su pecho que probablemente era el nombre de él. Él mantuvo sus dedos profundamente y presionó suavemente en sus tiernos tejidos, mientras su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor del nudo de nervios que era el centro de toda su consciencia.

Cuando el clímax finalmente se retiró, ella colapsó de espalda contra las sábanas, lágrimas mojando la seda que cubría sus ojos.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Esta historia es completamente de Spencer Pape (serie: La magia del muérdago). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 3**

**El sonido de la magia**

**.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

SHAO no podía quitar sus ojos del cuerpo de Sakura mientras la miraba correrse.

Con facilidad era simplemente la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto. La alivió de la cima con sus manos y su lengua, lamiendo la penetrante sal de sus jugos, el sutil sabor de su piel. Finalmente ella yació quieta... sus miembros relajados contra la sábana, su sedoso cabello rubio abierto en abanico contra sus almohadas.

_¡Mía! _El pensamiento retumbó hacia afuera desde las profundidades de su alma. Era hora de dar el siguiente paso adelante para reclamar a su mujer.

- Perfecto- susurró mientras se sentaba y alcanzaba la caja de zapatos. De ahí retiró un tubo de lubricante y un par de pequeños juguetes, los cuales dejó a un lado sobre la cama. Luego sacó cuatro largas correas, de alrededor de una pulgada1 de ancho hechas del más suave cuero curtido que hubiera visto jamás. Cada una tenía un liso aro de acero en un extremo, de modo que podía ser enlazado alrededor de una muñeca o un tobillo y tensarlo.

- Ahora voy a atarte, Sakura. ¿Estás bien con eso?

La vio inhalar profundamente y morderse el labio. Él sabía que estaba asustada, pero estaba seguro en su corazón de que ella amaría cada minuto de ello una vez que pasara su miedo.

- Sí- susurró. -Sólo… se gentil, ¿vale?

- Lo prometo, querida. Cada vez que duela, sólo házmelo saber.

- Está bien. Adelante.

No sabía por qué ambos hablaban en susurros cuando no había nadie más en la casa. Simplemente parecía que era lo que había que hacer. Debatió sobre la venda por un minuto, preguntándose si ella se sentiría menos fuera de control si pudiera verlo restringiéndola. _No_. Esto funcionaría mejor si se sentía fuera de control. Sólo se tenía que sentir a salvo y querida. Él podría hacer eso.

- Lo estás haciendo hermosamente, cariño- Tomó su muñeca izquierda y la rodeó con la correa de cuero. -Sé que es difícil para ti, pero honestamente creo que te va a gustar- muy lentamente enrolló la correa alrededor de su delicada muñeca y tiró el extremo a través del aro, creando un nudo corredizo. - ¿Esto está bien?

Ella asintió, sus piernas moviéndose inquietas contra la sábana. -Bien.

- Buena chica- él posicionó su brazo alejado de su cuerpo y arriba hacia el poste de la esquina de la cama. Entonces enrolló la correa alrededor del poste y tiró hasta que estuvo casi tenso, entonces la ató al poste. Su brazo aun descansaba sobre la cama pero no sería capaz de moverlo más de media pulgada2 en cualquier dirección. - ¿Todavía bien?

Esta vez ella se rio tontamente, un sonido que era más bonito que cualquier villancico. -Estoy bien, Shao. Sigue con ello- sostuvo su otro brazo hacia él.

Felizmente, Shao cumplió. Prácticamente silbaba mientras le ataba el otro brazo al poste opuesto de la cama, entonces se escapó hacia abajo para sentarse al pie de la cama. Levantó uno de sus pequeños pies y besó los dedos uno por uno. -Estos dos, ahora.

- Está bien- su respiración eran un poco jadeante, pero se veía más excitada que asustada. Sus pezones aun estaban endurecidos y fresca humedad brillaba en sus hinchados labios inferiores. Ató sus tobillos a los postes inferiores, luego se sentó hacia atrás sobre sus talones para admirar el cuadro que hacía ella abierta como un águila a través de su cama. Era una imagen que mantendría encerrada en su mente por el resto de su vida.

- Ahora vamos con algo un poco diferente- le dijo a ella. Levantó el tubo de lubricante. -Esto se sentirá un poco raro al principio, pero está diseñado para estirar ese lindo pequeño culo tuyo para más tarde.

- ¡Oh!- ella se agitó reflexivamente contra los lazos mientras trataba de sentarse. -Shao… no estoy segura sobre eso…-

- Si duele demasiado, sólo dime que me detenga. Pero recuerdo cuando estuvimos juntos antes. Te gustó cuando usé mis dedos ahí atrás.

- Um… síp. Supongo que sí- ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada.

- Estoy usando lubricante caliente, así que no se sentirá frío contra tu piel- cubrió un dedo índice generosamente con el gel. Entonces le levantó el culo un par de pulgadas3 de la sábana con una mano y circuló el botón de su ano con la punta de su dedo. -Tan bonito- susurró. -Tan sensible.

- Shao- gimió su nombre mientras él lentamente insertaba la misma punta dentro del apretado anillo de músculos.

- ¿Así?- él lo trabajó sólo un poquito más adentro. -Sólo piensa en cuánto te va a gustar tener mi pene ahí, Sakura. Te voy a joder ahí antes que termine esta noche y tú vas a amar cada minuto de ello- Estaba dentro ahora, hasta el primer nudillo y se tuvo que tragar un gruñido por lo bueno que se iba a sentir tener su pene deslizándose dentro de ese pequeño y apretado agujero. Uno que, a menos que errara en su suposición, nunca había sido reclamado por ningún otro hombre.

- Pro-probablemente- ella acordó.

- Lo prometo- le dijo a ella. Deslizó su dedo casi todo el camino fuera, luego volvió entrar más allá, jodiéndola gentilmente. -Pero necesitas el plug ahora para que puedas tomarme más tarde. ¿Está bien?

- Mmm- acordó ella. -Si tú lo dices.

_Oh, Dios_. Él se endureció incluso más al oír sus palabras de aceptación. Su erección estaba cerca de asomar a través del frente de su pantalón, la quería dentro de ella con tantas ganas. Reticente retiró su dedo y usó una toalla húmeda de la caja para limpiarlo. Luego levantó un plug de látex negro de tamaño medio y lo cubrió con una gruesa capa del cálido gel.

- ¿Lista?- otra vez levantó su culo de la cama y posicionó la delgada punta del bulbo contra su ano. -Probablemente arderá un poco al principio. Si empujas hacia atrás contra él un poco, puede hacerlo más fácil.

- Está bien- se mantuvo quieta, las mejillas de su trasero tensas en sus manos. Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de las restricciones de cuero mientras él rotaba lentamente el plug y lo empujaba dentro. Cuando alcanzó el punto donde el bulbo se ensanchaba estirándola, ella se mordió el labio inferior, pero no dijo una palabra.

Entonces la parte más ancha estuvo dentro suyo y la base estuvo asentada contra su bonito culo.

- Perfecto- él se detuvo para admirar la vista, luego dejó caer un beso en su montículo mientras le volvía a bajar la espalda a la cama. - Amor, eres natural en esto. Lo juro.

Él sacó la caja de la cama, luego sacó un condón del cajón superior de la mesita de noche. Dejó esa caja fuera y abierta. Necesitaría un montón de esos esta noche.

Esperaba.

Después de enfundarse a sí mismo, se movió hacia arriba para acostarse al lado de ella en la cama.

- ¿Cómo se siente ahora?

- Eso… arde un poco- admitió. -Pero también me hace querer más. Es… interesante.

- Más, ¿ah? Creo que podemos hacer algo acerca de eso- él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, revelando en el hecho que estaba desamparada debajo de él. Ella vertió todo su deseo en su beso, haciéndole saber con lengua y labios y dientes que seguía excitada, que aún quería tenerlo a su manera dentro de ella.

- Joder, Sakura- él movió su boca hacia abajo para mordisquear los tendones al costado de su cuello. Con una mano ahuecó a través de los rizos de su montículo, asegurándose de que ella siguiera lo suficientemente mojada para tomarlo.

Ella lo estaba. Asustada o no, ella seguía haciendo crema por él. Se prometió a sí mismo que se lo tomaría con lentitud, que no traicionaría su confianza. Pero Jesús, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Había algo acerca de esta mujer que hacía tambalear su control. Tenía que ser amor. Lo había sabido cuando estuvieron juntos antes, lo había enfrentado durante las largas y solitarias noches después de que ella lo dejara. Amaba a Sakura Kinomoto y nadie más lo haría sentir jamás como ella lo hacía.

Se movió para arrodillarse entre sus muslos, su pesada erección cepillando contra ella. No creía que jamás hubiera estado así de duro en su vida, especialmente dado que se había corrido dentro de ella hace un par de horas atrás. Eso apenas había tocado el borde de su deseo. Estaba tan ansioso y caliente como un chico de dieciséis años. Algo raro para un tipo que se regodeaba por ser el que estaba en control.

La probó con un dedo, luego dos, satisfecho cuando sus paredes internas se agarraron a él avariciosamente.

-Te gusta eso, ¿no es así, Sakura?

- Sí- gimió, doblando sus caderas para tratar de tomar más de su mano dentro.

- ¿Quieres más? ¿Tal vez algo más grande?- su pene pulsó en la entrada.

- Infiernos, síp.

- Entonces tienes que pedirlo… amablemente.

- Por favor- susurró.

- ¿Por favor qué?

- Por favor dame tu polla.

_Ah, ella lo capta rápidamente_. Él la recompensó frotando su clítoris con su pulgar.

- Por favor fóllame, Shao. Te necesito dentro de mí.

- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo, Sakura mi amor- él movió sus dedos y guio la cabeza de su pene hacia su lloroso coño.

- ¡Sí!- su silencioso grito fue uno de alivio y placer. Shao se hizo eco de este silenciosamente mientras su dolorido pene se deslizaba lentamente a casa.

El plug en su culo hizo su pasaje vaginal incluso más apretado que lo usual. Era casi más de lo que podía soportar. Sus ojos se cerraron apretadamente por el exquisito placer. Se movió lentamente dentro y fuera, saboreando la fricción resbalosa y ajustada.

- Más fuerte- gimió Sakura. Sacudió sus caderas para encontrar cada una sus estocadas, tratando de moverse más de lo que sus lazos permitirían. Entonces debe haber recordado las reglas del juego, porque relajó sus brazos y piernas.-Por favor, Shao. Fóllame más fuerte.

- Ya que lo pides tan bonitamente- replicó, impulsando su pene a través de su húmedo calor. Sus pesadas bolas palmeaban su culo con cada empuje. - ¿Se siente bien ahora, amor, tener tu culo y tu coño llenos al mismo tiempo?

- Síí- ella se lamió los labios, todavía llenos y ruborizados por sus besos. -Todo lo que haces se siente tan bien. Tan correcto-Retorció sus manos de modo que podía agarrar las correas de cuero, lo que le daba un poco más de apoyo para moverse. Su pelvis golpeó fuerte contra la suya, su pequeña y mojada vagina succionando con hambre su pene hacia dentro.

- Sííííííí´- esta vez el silbido era de él mientras sus bolas se tensaban contra su cuerpo, llenas hasta el punto de amoratarse. Tuvo que luchar para mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero no quería perderse un minuto de la respuesta de Sakura a su amor. Todo el cuerpo de ella estaba tenso con su inminente orgasmo.

De hecho, ahora quería ver los ojos de ella trabados con los suyos mientras ambos explotaban. Se estiró y arrancó la venda de sus ojos, luego bajó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, manteniendo su torso levantado con sus brazos, mientras la parte baja de su cuerpo sujetaba la de ella a la cama.

- Mírame, amor. Quiero mirar en tus ojos mientras te corres.

- Sí- susurró, levantando sus húmedos ojos azules a los suyos. Él vio las huellas de lágrimas en su pálida piel.

_¿Cuándo había estado llorando? _Trazó el rastro con un pulgar.

- ¿Estás segura de estar bien?

- Son de placer, querido- le dijo, los ojos brillando. Jadeó en busca de aire casi entre cada palabra, todavía presionando su cuerpo al de él tanto como las ataduras se lo permitían. -Eso último fue tan perfecto que lloré un poco. Nada más.

_¡Gracias a Dios! _Él no creía poder detenerse ahora aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Bombeó sus caderas, palmeando su pene en casa más y más, alcanzando profundamente su núcleo con cada embestida. Ruidos de palmadas húmedas y de chirridos de resortes de cama llenaron la habitación de un primitivo tipo de música.

Él sentía la presión construirse en la base de su columna, en su escroto y detrás de sus globos oculares. Incluso más poderoso que ese rápido primer apareamiento en su oficina, éste estaba royendo bajo él con el poder de una estampida. No podía hacer nada excepto enterrar su cara en el doblez de su cuello y follarla por todo lo que valía. Cuando ella gritó y se convulsionó alrededor de él, estaba hecho. Golpeó dentro de ella una vez más, entonces se sostuvo profundamente contra su útero y estalló. Los pulsos de semen salpicaron fuera de él con una fuerza que lo dejó sin aliento, llenando la delgada membrana del condón. Su canal como un puño ordeñando aún más de él de lo que creía posible y cuando terminó, apenas le quedaba la fuerza suficiente para rodar a un lado antes de desplomarse sobre la cama.

- Mmm- Sakura ronroneó a su lado. -Tengo que concederte eso, muchachote. Creo que sí me gusta ser atada después de todo.

Shao se las arregló para reír entre dientes.

-Te lo dije- arrastró.- ¿No más preocupaciones sobre eso?

- No- negó con la cabeza débilmente. -Pero está empezando a sentirse incómodo. Si hemos terminado con esta lección, no me importaría ser desatada.

- Síp- se impulsó hacia arriba con un brazo, así podía alcanzar el poste de la cama más cercano con el otro. Le tomó un par de intentos, pero finalmente logró desatar la correa. Deshizo el bucle alrededor de su muñeca, luego besó un círculo alrededor de ésta, calmando la ligera mordida donde se había enterrado. Su perfecta piel era tan frágil, que iba a tener que ser muy malditamente cuidadoso.

Se las arregló para encontrar la suficiente energía para moverse y lograr desatar el resto de sus miembros. Entonces rodó hacia un lado de la cama para deshacerse del condón. Ella se inclinó sobre un codo para mirar.

- Nunca pregunté cómo conseguiste esta- su dedo trazó la larga cicatriz que corría hacia abajo por el costado izquierdo de su caja torácica. - ¿Fue un accidente de rodeo?

Shao se encogió de hombros, luego negó con la cabeza. El tiempo para los secretos entre ellos había terminado.

-Pelea de cuchillos en secundaria- le dijo. -Un imbécil trató de intimidar a una chica para que durmiera con él, pero yo alejé el juguete del bastardo. Conseguí cincuenta y siete puntos y una semana de suspensión. Él terminó en un reformatorio.

Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su camino bajando por la cicatriz, encendiéndolo con cada uno.

-Mi héroe- murmuró.

- No sé acerca de eso- se inclinó hacia atrás en las almohadas, arrastrándola hacia abajo para que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho. - ¿Qué hay acerca de esta?- él trazó una delgada cicatriz blanca en su pómulo derecho. No creía que eso hubiera estado ahí antes. _Dios_, lo mataba pensar en ella en zonas de guerra.

- Yo... yo me metí en un poco de pelea- susurró lentamente, con precaución. -No es algo de lo que me guste hablar.

De pronto, Shao lo supo. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó, aunque forzó al brazo que rodeaba a Sakura a relajarse lo suficiente para que ella pudiera respirar.

-Fue él, ¿cierto? Jean-Claude.

Sus pestañas bajaron mientras se rehusaba a encontrar su mirada, pero asintió, aunque tan ligeramente.

- Mierda. Ahora tengo que volar a Paris y matarlo- se quejó Shao. -Dime que no dejaste que se saliera con la suya, amor. ¿Le cortaste las bolas como se merecía?

- Levanté cargos- susurró. -No duraron, pero el escándalo fue inmenso. Muchos de sus amigos le dieron la espalda y su esposa lo dejó.

- Bien. Espera un minuto- Shao se plegó hacia arriba hasta sentarse y bajó la mirada a sus ojos. - ¿Dijiste su esposa?

- Síp- Sakura volvió a agachar la cabeza, pero no antes de que él viera las lágrimas. -Resultó que el bastardo estaba casado también. Eso fue un poco impactante.

- Lo voy a matar- Shao estaba serio a morir. Si alguna vez cruzaba su camino con el francés, entonces el conde era hombre muerto. - ¿Qué clase de idiota se casaría con alguien más, cuando te podría haber tenido a ti?- Realmente, la idea era demasiado ridícula para considerarla.

Sakura sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Pero lo juro, no sabía eso. Nunca habría estado con un hombre casado a sabiendas.

- ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?

- Después de que murieron mis padres. Regresé a Paris un poco antes… simplemente era tan difícil estar en el rancho sin ellos ahí. Aparentemente, la condesa había tomado ventaja de mi viaje para ir a Paris a hacer algunas compras. Cuando volví, los encontré juntos. Y quiero decir 'juntos'. En la cama. Cuando me figuré las cosas, salí al balcón y tiré el anillo al Sena.

- ¿Te había dado un anillo de compromiso incluso aunque estaba casado?- _No había fin para la estupidez del bastardo._

- Él reclamó que sólo era una marca de nuestro 'compromiso mutuo'. Eso ocurrió después de que regresé a él la primera vez- Su cara se volvió de un tono rosado. -Después de que me acobardé y hui de ti.

- Porque pensaste que él era seguro- él trató de esconder el dolor y la ira que aún lo llenaban al recordarlo.

Sakura volvió a asentir.

-Síp. Él era bastante… vainilla… en la cama. Y le gustaba estar a cargo, pero nunca me intimidó realmente, y eso me parecía más seguro también. Dios fui una idiota.

- No- eso salió un poco más fuerte, un poco más contundente de lo que pretendía. -No estás ni cerca de ser una idiota. Es mi culpa haberte asustado. Debería haber tratado de introducirte a mis… preferencias un poco a la vez. No sólo asumir que estarías dispuesta a jugar juegos de bondage inmediatamente- Él nunca debería haberle dado azotes esa noche. Ella no había estado lista para eso y salió disparada… todo el camino de vuelta a Paris.

- Bien- dijo Sakura. -Todo eso está en el pasado. Y ahora mismo no me quiero preocupar por el pasado. O incluso el futuro. Todo lo que quiero hacer es disfrutar del modo en que me haces sentir ahora mismo.

_Tendría que ser suficiente, _pensó él. Tal vez para mañana por la mañana, ella se sentiría de manera diferente. Sólo podía esperar eso.

Mientras tanto, probablemente era tiempo de sacarle el plug del trasero y pasar al siguiente nivel de su plan. Se arrastró a sus pies y la rodó sobre su estómago.

Cuidadosamente removió el plug, envolviéndolo en una de las toallas húmedas. La limpió tiernamente con otra. Entonces alargó una mano para ayudar a Sakura a ponerse de pie también.

- Voy a llevar a la cocina nuestros platos del almuerzo, si quieres un minuto para usar el baño. Luego necesitaré entrar ahí y sacar algunas cosas. Te encuentro aquí otra vez en cinco minutos, ¿vale?

Ella estuvo de acuerdo y Shao hizo brevemente el trabajo de limpieza después de su almuerzo. Trajo de vuelta los artículos que necesitaba y una jarra de agua fría también. No había razón para dejar que ninguno de ellos se deshidratara.

Plegó una gruesa manta de repuesto y la dejó al borde de la cama. Cuando Sakura salió del baño, le alcanzó un vaso de agua y le dijo que se sentara en la cama y esperara.

**Continuara…**

**1 ****Dos centímetros y medio.**

**2 ****Un poco más de un centímetro.**

**3 ****Cinco centímetros.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Esta historia es completamente de Spencer Pape (serie: La magia del muérdago). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 3**

**El sonido de la magia**

**.**

_**Capítulo Seis**_

¿EN qué estaba ahora? Había un cuenco con lo que parecía agua caliente al lado de

la cama. Jenna tomó un sorbo de agua helada y miró su culo y muslos esculpidos

mientras él se alejaba de ella hacia el baño. Su cuerpo dolía en un montón de muy

placenteras maneras. Seguro se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno de Navidad.

Mitch salió, llevando un par de gruesas toallas, una lata de crema de afeitar y una

máquina de afeitar. - ¿Adivinas qué hora es? Lo prometo, puse una hoja nueva, sólo

para tu tierna piel- él estiró una de las toallas sobre la manta en un lado de la cama.

-Siéntate aquí. Piernas separadas y rodillas dobladas sobre el borde de la cama.

Jenna sintió cosquillear su coño. Ella nunca había sido afeitada antes y sólo se

había depilado con cera en salones impersonales. Esta iba a ser toda otra

experiencia.

Se sentó sobre la toalla y sostuvo sus rodillas sobre el borde. Mitch colocó una

almohada detrás de ella y le hizo un gesto para que se acostara hacia atrás. Jenna lo

hizo, contenta de dejarlo tomar el control. Colocó una banqueta junto a la cama y

se sentó en esta, poniéndose entre sus muslos. El cuenco con agua lo puso en el

suelo al lado de sus pies.

- Tan bonito- le dijo, desordenando los rizos de su montículo. Tomó un par de

tijeras y Jenna lo sintió ponerse a trabajar. Recortó lentamente, cuidadosamente,

sus dedos siempre entre las hojas y su piel. -Y no hay duda de que eres rubia

natural. Pero no puedo esperar para ver tu piel toda rosada y desnuda. Nada que

bloquee mis ojos o mi lengua.

Cuando terminó de recortar, lavó los restos, luego sopló gentilmente a través de su

piel. Después de eso, mojó una esponja en el cuenco con agua y la roció sobre su

piel. Agitó la lata de crema de afeitar y cuidadosamente la cubrió con espuma. Con

un toque tan ligero que apenas lo podía sentir, él pasó la pequeña hoja sobre su piel.

Había algo increíblemente íntimo en saber que él estaba afeitando su coño con la

misma máquina que usaba en su cara.

_**El Club de las Excomulgadas**_

_**Spencer Pape - El Sonido De La Magia - La Magia Del Muérdago III**_

_58_

Fue meticuloso, pero ella nunca sintió un corte o roce mientras él atendía el

sensitivo tejido de sus labios mayores. Finalmente, usó el paño húmedo para lavar

los últimos restos de espuma. -Perfecto.

La secó y luego tomó una loción de su pila de cositas y la vertió entre sus manos.

La frotó entre ellas para calentarla, luego se la aplicó cuidadosamente a su piel.

Gentilmente frotó la loción calmante por todo su monte y labios, cubriendo incluso

la parte superior de sus muslos.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó ella. Detectó una ligera esencia, pero no podía identificarla.

- Manteca de cacao- contestó. -Ahora date la vuelta y también frotaré tu espalda

con esto.

Por supuesto que ella lo hizo. No iba a rechazar un masaje de esas talentosas

manos. Lo dejó moverla hasta que estuvo completamente encima de la cama,

aunque todavía húmeda sobre la manta y la toalla, entonces separó más sus piernas

para poder sentarse entre ellas. Lo escuchó sacar más loción y el chapoteo de esta

mientras la calentaba entre sus manos.

- Oh, eres bueno en esto.

- Bien, en el rodeo, eres golpeado lo suficiente para necesitar un masaje ocasional.

Soy un rápido aprendiz y aprendí a dar tanto como a recibir- Trabajó su cuello y

hombros como un profesional, aliviando todos los nudos y fatigas hasta que los

músculos no eran más que masas de jalea. Entonces se movió hacia abajo,

concentrándose en las áreas a lo largo de su columna y en la parte baja de su

espalda.

- Oh síp, justo ahí- gimió ella mientras masajeaba un nudo en la parte baja de su

espalda. Él continuó trabajando hacia abajo, a sus glúteos, luego sus muslos e

incluso las pantorrillas. -Dios, Mitch, eso fue increíble- murmuró.

- Oh, espero ser recompensado- gruñó. Se inclinó por encima y pellizcó los

tendones donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro. Una caliente emoción

sexual cruzó a través de su sistema, volviendo a despertar todos los nervios que

recién había calmado.

_**El Club de las Excomulgadas**_

_**Spencer Pape - El Sonido De La Magia - La Magia Del Muérdago III**_

_59_

- ¿Oh?- se mantuvo acostada quieta, preguntándose qué venía después.

- Arriba sobre tus rodillas, Jenna- él la guio hacia arriba y atrás de modo que estaba

sobre sus cuatro miembros. Mitch se arrodilló entre sus piernas, luego agarró algo

de su mesa de noche y ella escuchó un sonido de rasgar.

_Ah, condón. Buena idea_. Todo el proceso de afeitado había actuado como juego

previo, así como el masaje. Estaba más que lista para que él la tomara otra vez. Su

vagina se contrajo mientras oía el chasqueo del látex.

Mitch corrió los dedos de una mano a lo largo de su hendidura recién desnuda.

-Dios estás tan mojada… otra vez ¿Sabes cuán especial eres, Jenna? Jamás he

conocido a otra mujer que fuera tan sensible como tú, que me deseara del modo

que tú lo haces- frotó suavemente contra su clítoris, ya duro y necesitado otra vez.

- Sólo eres tú, Mitch- susurró ella demasiado perdida en su toque para nada más.

-Nunca he sido así con nadie más. De hecho la mayoría de los hombres piensan

que soy medio… fría.

- Idiotas- él insertó un dedo, luego dos por su coño, luego hizo un movimiento de

tijera lentamente. -Su pérdida. Mi ganancia.

- Si tú lo dices- entonces todo lo que pudo hacer fue gemir mientras él pulsaba sus

dedos y frotaba su clítoris con su pulgar.

- Córrete para mí, Jenna, amor. Quiero ver tus jugos derramarse sobre mi mano,

sentir tu agarre alrededor de mis dedos- Besó una línea subiendo por su columna,

desde la base hasta justo entre sus omóplatos. Su lengua siguió el mismo sendero

hacia abajo.

Ella se retorció adelante y atrás en la cama, colapsando sobre sus codos en el frente,

así que su culo estaba inclinado hacia arriba. Sus pezones congestionados se

frotaban contra la manta mientras se movía, añadiendo otro nivel de estimulación.

Cuando su lengua hizo cosquillas al nervio ubicado entre su vagina y su ano,

presionó el clítoris con su pulgar. Entonces ella lo obedeció, todo su cuerpo se puso

rígido mientras se corría, sus paredes internas sujetándose en su mano mientras la

cabalgaba.

_**El Club de las Excomulgadas**_

_**Spencer Pape - El Sonido De La Magia - La Magia Del Muérdago III**_

_60_

- Perfecto- le dijo él. Lamió la crema de su hendidura y limpió su mano en la toalla

que aún estaba debajo de sus rodillas. -No te muevas.

No lo hizo, apenas respiraba. Tenía un presentimiento de lo que venía a

continuación y no estaba segura sobre si iba a funcionar. Él era tan grande y no

creía que su culo estuviera listo para tomarlo. Pero incluso sin su promesa, estaba

demasiado intrigada y excitada para decirle que no.

Él levantó algo de la mesa de noche y ella escuchó el pop de una tapa y un líquido

escurrir. Entonces su dedo índice empezó a circular lentamente su ano, cubriéndolo

con el espeso gel que gentilmente calentaba cuando lo tocaba.

- ¿Esto se siente bien?- él empujó la punta de su dedo dentro, disparando una ronda

de réplicas en su coño que recorrieron todo el camino de arriba debajo de su

columna.

- Sí- ella admitió. -Hasta ahora.

- Puede doler un poco- le advirtió. -Pero hazme saber si es muy malo, ¿vale?

- Está bien.

- Buena chica- aplicó más lubricante en su mano, entonces enterró su dedo

profundamente en su fruncido agujero.

Ella jadeó, pero exhaló lentamente mientras se daba cuenta que no dolía.

Él colocó más gel dentro en su culo, frotándolo alrededor del interior de su pasaje

con su dedo. Entonces cuando ella recién se había acostumbrado a esa sensación,

añadió un grueso segundo dedo.

- ¡Oh!

- ¿Todavía bien?

- Sí- dijo ella. Empuñó sus manos en la manta y se afirmó. -Todavía bien.

Él retiró su mano y la limpió en algo; podía oír los movimientos, pero no podía ver

qué. Entonces escuchó más del gel siendo aplicado a algo, pero no sentía nada.

_**El Club de las Excomulgadas**_

_**Spencer Pape - El Sonido De La Magia - La Magia Del Muérdago III**_

_61_

- Estoy lubricando mi pene- le dijo él. -Lo quiero agradable y resbaloso para que no

dañe ese bonito y rosado botón tuyo. No puedo esperar, Jenna. Te quiero tanto que

mis manos están temblando.

- También lo quiero- confesó ella. -No creí que lo haría… pero lo hago.

- Eso es porque fuiste hecha para tomarme- dijo él. Lo sintió posicionar la punta de

su pene envainado en su parte trasera. Su otra mano agarró su cadera,

manteniéndola en el lugar. -Despacio ahora y empuja hacia atrás contra mí

mientras se desliza dentro.

Jenna cerró sus ojos e hizo lo que se le dijo. Empujó contra él con sus caderas y sus

músculos internos mientras lentamente penetraban su recto con la gruesa punta de

su pene. Dolía, bastante, pero la oscura emoción de placer que iba con ello era lo

suficientemente poderosa para que valiera la pena el dolor. Él hizo entrar la punta,

entonces lo peor había pasado. La lisa vara se deslizaba gradualmente hacia

adelante con mucha más facilidad. Finalmente estuvo instalado profundamente,

sus pesadas bolas palmeando contra su tierna vagina y ambas manos sosteniendo

sus caderas en un agarre de hierro.

- Dios, Jenna, nunca he sentido algo así de apretado, así de perfecto- su voz era un

poco más que un áspero ronquido. -Tengo. Que. Moverme. Ahora.

- Sí- ladeó la réplica y se apoyó más firmemente en sus codos. -Sigue.

Él fue tan gentil. Para alguien que estaba metido en lo del BDSM, parecía tener una

sorprendente preocupación por el bienestar de su compañera. Se retiró

increíblemente despacio, hasta que sólo la cabeza seguía dentro del apretado anillo

de músculos. Luego empujó de vuelta adentro al mismo agonizante ritmo.

- Joder- la palabra era sólo un gruñido. -Perfecto.

Ella no habría podido discutir si hubiera querido. La única parte de su cerebro que

estaba trabajando era la que recibía las exquisitas sensaciones de sus manos, su voz

y su magnífico pene, jodiendo su culo lenta, pero meticulosamente.

_**El Club de las Excomulgadas**_

_**Spencer Pape - El Sonido De La Magia - La Magia Del Muérdago III**_

_62_

- ¡Jenna!- él bombeó un poco más fuerte y cuando ella igualó su velocidad,

empujando hacia atrás con sus caderas, elevó el ritmo, tomándola con golpes más

fuertes y rápidos. Seguía siendo cuidadoso, aún en control, pero los empujó a

ambos al límite. Cuando Jenna empezó a gemir incoherentemente, se estiró debajo

de ella y pinchó ligeramente su clítoris entre dos dedos.

- Mitch- gritó mientras se venía. - ¡Sí!

Entonces él también gritó, un grito sin palabras mientras empujaba su polla

profundamente dentro de su túnel y pulsaba. Ella podía sentir el fluido del semen

llenando la punta del condón mientras él se corría. La mano que sostenía su cadera

se enterró en la carne, pero a ella no le importaban los moretones. Su coño

continuaba convulsionando mientras él se corría detrás y dentro de ella.

Finalmente, gruñó y sacó su suavizado pene de su culo. Los músculos se habían

relajado con su orgasmo y se deslizó fuera fácilmente, con nada más que un

pequeño sonido cuando la punta resbaló libre. Jenna cayó hacia adelante sobre su

estómago demasiado débil para moverse.

- Maldición- susurró Mitch, dejando caer un beso en su pelo antes de levantarse. -Si

seguimos con esto, puede que no sobrevivamos a la tormenta.

Hizo un rápido viaje al baño... ella escuchó tirar la cadena y el agua correr. Casi se

había dormido cuando él volvió al dormitorio.

Él se inclinó hacia abajo y presionó un beso en su mejilla, entonces la hizo ponerse

de pie. Cuando se tambaleó, sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de ella,

sosteniéndola de pie. - Ahora creo que te has ganado un baño, amor. ¿Suena como

un plan?

Ella lo miró, logrando una débil sonrisa. - ¿En esa preciosa nueva bañera tuya?

Cuando quieras.

- OHHH, adoro esta bañera- Jenna se inclinó hacia atrás contra la suave baldosa y

dejó a los chorros hacer su trabajo en la parte baja de su espalda. Mitch se sentaba

_**El Club de las Excomulgadas**_

_**Spencer Pape - El Sonido De La Magia - La Magia Del Muérdago III**_

_63_

frente a ella en la bañera y levantó uno de sus pies en sus manos. Sus pulgares

comenzaron un masaje lento y sensual a sus plantas y Jenna gimió por el placer.

- ¿Fuiste pedicuro en una vida anterior?

Mitch se rio con un ruido profundo y sexy. Era tan fácil bromear con él porque era

tan seguro de su masculinidad. Podía decir cosas como esa sin que él pensara que

lo estaba llamando afeminado. A diferencia de Jean-Claude, o cualquier otro

hombre que hubiera conocido.

La verdad era que incluso con sus asuntos de dominancia, Mitch estaba

malditamente cerca de ser el hombre perfecto. Y eso preocupaba a Jenna... un

montón. Ella no era perfecta ni de cerca. Era una mariposa superficial,

revoloteando de un lugar al siguiente. Era por eso que en un sentido, su casirelación

con Jean-Claude había funcionado. Ella había estado en asignaciones la

mayor parte del tiempo. No estaba segura de si tenía en ella lo de estar en una

relación real; una donde tuviera que estar ahí todo el tiempo. Siempre había

necesitado su libertad, la facilidad de simplemente recoger e irse cuando las cosas se

volvían pegajosas.

- Entonces dime algo sobre Jenna que nadie más sepa- dijo Mitch. Bajó el pie que

había trabajado y levantó el otro. -Algo que nunca le dijiste ni a tus hermanas.

- ¿Esto es parte del trato?- preguntó ella. - ¿Una de tus instrucciones que tengo que

seguir?

Mitch negó con la cabeza. -Nop. Sólo conversación de baño- él tomó un sorbo de la

copa de vino puesta al lado de la bañera.

- Está bien- Jenna tomó un trago de su propio vino y pensó por un segundo. -Pero

tú también tienes que jugar, ¿vale?

- Trato hecho- Mitch sonrió con una sonrisa cálida y contenida. -Tú primero.

- Mi segundo nombre es Ann- le dijo.

- Ya sabía eso- replicó él. -Y estoy bastante seguro que tus hermanas también.

Inténtalo de nuevo.

_**El Club de las Excomulgadas**_

_**Spencer Pape - El Sonido De La Magia - La Magia Del Muérdago III**_

_64_

Jenna le dio una sonrisa triste. -Pero ellas no saben que siempre lo odié con pasión.

Habría matado para hacer que mi segundo nombre fuera Jane o Jean o incluso

Josephine.

- ¿Por qué es eso?- preguntó Mitch. Él terminó con su pie y se asentó hacia atrás

contra la pared de la bañera con sus pies en su regazo. -Ann me parece un nombre

razonable.

- Lo es- le dijo. -Pero no encaja en el patrón. Maddie es Madeline Mae. Toda

nuestra vida, mamá la llamó Maddie Mae. Liza es Elizabeth Louise. Ella siempre

ha sido Liza Lou. Jenna Ann no encaja. Toda mi vida me sentí dejada de lado

cuando se llamaban la una a la otra con esos nombres. Más prueba de que fui un

accidente de último minuto.

Él gruñó. -Vamos, dulce. Incluso yo sé que tus padres las adoraban a las tres. Dudo

que hubiera cualquier cosa intencional en la cosa del nombre.

- Lo sé- admitió ella. -Mamá nunca habría hecho eso a propósito. Pero igual

molesta. Y yo no era tan lista como Liza o tan dulce como Maddie. Nunca sentí

como si tuviera un lugar ahí. Siempre necesité vagar, ver lo que había después de la

siguiente colina, o alrededor de la curva...-

- Já. Tú eres tan lista como cualquiera y la mujer más dulce que conozco, debajo de

todas esas pecas. No hay una maldita cosa errónea con la persona que creciste para

ser, Señorita Jennifer Ann.

Ella sonrió. -Siempre sabes justo qué decir, ¿no es así, vaquero? Está bien, ahora es

tu turno. ¿Cuál es esa cosa que nadie sabe sobre Mitch Sterling?

Mitch frunció sus labios y pensó por un momento, entonces sonrió. -Bueno otra

persona sabe sobre esto, pero dudo que ella alguna vez lo cuente. Mi primera

experiencia sexual fue en la biblioteca de la Secundaria después de clases. La

señorita Michaels, la bibliotecaria sustituta. Muchacho, ella era caliente. Ahora que

pienso en ello, probablemente sólo tenía veinticuatro o algo así, pero cuando tienes

dieciséis, eso parece bastante viejo. Una semana después, la vieja señora Wixom

volvió y nunca volví a ver a mi primer amor.

_**El Club de las Excomulgadas**_

_**Spencer Pape - El Sonido De La Magia - La Magia Del Muérdago III**_

_65_

- Dios, en estos días ella sería arrestada- dijo Jenna. -Pero en ese momento supongo

que no pensabas que estabas siendo abusado.

- No, principalmente pensaba que había muerto e ido al cielo- admitió. -Nunca dije

que no estuviera hecho un desastre, ¿o sí?

Jenna se rio entre dientes. -Creo que estás mucho menos jodido que cualquier otro

que conozca.

- Ahora es tu turno- le dijo. Le tomó las manos y tiró de ella a través de la bañera

para sentarla entre sus piernas.

Ella se inclinó contra su pecho y sintió la cresta de su erección plegada contra su

columna. El agua caliente se sentía como seda contra su coño recién afeitado.

- De todos los lugares que has visitado ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

- Mmm, eso es difícil. Tantos de ellos eran geniales de maneras tan diferentes- ella

siempre había tenido la urgencia de ver más y de hacer más. Probablemente

siempre la tendría. -Me habría gustado ver más de Egipto… sólo anduve de paso

por ahí un par de veces. Y un lugar en el que no he estado es China… me

encantaría recorrer la Gran Muralla. ¿Pero mi favorito? Dios, odio admitirlo, pero

nada me hace sentirme tan cálida y a salvo como Texas. Me guste o no, este lugar

siempre será mi hogar.

Ella lo sintió empezar a decir algo y luego se detuvo.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es el lugar más exótico en el que has estado?

- Probablemente Japón. Estuve allí hará unos cinco años en una exhibición de

rodeo. Ellos se meten en todo tipo de cosas americanas cuando se trata de

entretenimiento. También pasé una temporada en Alemania. Tienen un circuito de

rodeo bastante grande. Pero mi lugar favorito de vacaciones probablemente es

Jamaica. Me encanta la comida, la música, la actitud relajada.

_Wow_. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que Mitch hubiera viajado tanto. Había mucho

más de él de lo que se había dado cuenta. Era mucho más que un simple vaquero.

_**El Club de las Excomulgadas**_

_**Spencer Pape - El Sonido De La Magia - La Magia Del Muérdago III**_

_66_

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás contra su pecho y jugó ociosamente con sus dedos donde

yacían contra su vientre, bronceados y ásperos contra su piel lisa y perfecta. Sus

propios dedos estaban endurecidos por trabajar en todo tipo de condiciones y

acarrear su propio equipo, las uñas cortadas cortas y sin pintar, pero se veían tan

pálidas y delicadas al lado de las de él. Sus largas y velludas piernas estiradas a cada

lado de ella, sus rodillas dobladas para que sus pies no colgaran fuera de la bañera.

Jugaron el juego por algunos minutos más, tocándose casualmente y aprendiendo

más el uno del otro. Ella deseó desesperadamente que se hubieran tomado el

tiempo para eso cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Tal vez si se hubieran

tomado la molestia de conocerse mutuamente, las cosas habrían terminado de

manera diferente.

- Mi turno otra vez- Mitch hocicaba su oído y su garganta mientras hablaba. Sus

manos subieron para ahuecar sus pechos. -Nombra una fantasía sexual que nunca

te has atrevido o tenido la oportunidad de hacer que ocurra.

_Tú_, casi dijo ella. _Solos en una isla en alguna parte durante una semana sin que se meta el_

_resto del mundo_. Las manos de él y su boca estaban haciendo su magia sobre ella otra

vez y tenía que esforzarse para pensar en otra cosa.

- ¿Fantasía, mmm?- inclinó su cuello hacia un lado para darle mejor acceso y cerró

los ojos. -Nunca he hecho el amor afuera a la luz del sol… tal vez en una solitaria

isla en algún lugar.

- Mmm… probablemente no sea hoy el mejor clima para hacer eso. Pero si yo fuera

a comprar boletos para nosotros a las islas por una semana, rentar una remota

cabaña en la playa… ¿Ese sería un regalo de Navidad aceptable?

- No tienes que comprarme un regalo de Navidad- le dijo a él, golpeando

ligeramente su rodilla. _Maldición ¿Por qué él tenía que decir casi exactamente lo que ella_

_había estado pensando? _-Y además…- sus palabras perdieron el hilo... honestamente

no sabía qué decir. _¿Cómo podría decirle que simplemente no podía ver un futuro para_

_ellos, sin importar cuánto lo quisiera? _Incluso si resultara que ella podía manejar la

necesidad de él por el bondage, simplemente no estaba segura de poder establecerse

permanentemente en un rancho de Texas. Tal vez intermitentemente. Pero no sabía

_**El Club de las Excomulgadas**_

_**Spencer Pape - El Sonido De La Magia - La Magia Del Muérdago III**_

_67_

si eso funcionaría. Mitch era sólo tan… tan estable… y ella era simplemente tan

inconstante.

- Bien, mi regalo de Navidad llegó dos días antes, así que me estaba sintiendo

magnánimo- dijo bromeando. -Y tengo que admitir, es más de lo que nunca esperé.

- ¿Vas a visitar a algún familiar para el día de Navidad?- ella creía recordar que

tenía hermanos. Pensando en eso, nunca supo si sus padres seguían vivos.

- No este año- le dijo. -Mi cuñada lo invitó a un crucero y se llevaron a mamá. Así

que decidí quedarme y dejar que un par de ayudantes salieran en mi lugar.

- Deberías venir a cenar con nosotras- _¿De dónde infiernos vino ese pensamiento? _Debió

haber sido debido a la magia que él estaba haciendo en su oído con su lengua y en

sus pezones con sus manos. Entonces una mano viajó hasta su estómago para jugar

entre sus muslos y se oyó a sí misma añadiendo, -Estoy segura de que Maddie

cocinará un banquete.

- Ya veremos- respondió él. -Pregúntame de nuevo cuando terminen tus

veinticuatro horas.

_Mierda_. Casi se había olvidado del estúpido trato. Ni siquiera estaba segura de

querer que esta cosa entre ellos durara más luego que terminara el plazo. _¿Era esto_

_sólo un juego de poder por parte de él para probar que había tenido razón todo el tiempo?_

Mitch casi podía oír los engranajes dando vuelta en su cabeza. Él palmeó la cima

de su cabeza. -Estás pensando con demasiada fuerza. Puedo oler el humo desde

aquí. Ahora para, date la vuelta y dame un beso.

Él guio sus caderas con sus manos mientras ella se daba vuelta, hasta que extendió

sus muslos para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Su erección se paraba entre

ellos, gruesa y pesada, presionando su estómago. Incluso en el agua él podía sentir

sus jugos juntándose, cubriendo sus muslos y preparándola para él otra vez. Ella

frotó sus pezones en la mata de vello de su pecho. Luego enredó sus brazos

alrededor de sus hombros y acercó su cara a la de él.

_**El Club de las Excomulgadas**_

_**Spencer Pape - El Sonido De La Magia - La Magia Del Muérdago III**_

_68_

Este beso fue sólo un poco menos frenético que los que habían tenido antes.

Aunque ambos aún estaban excitados, sus escarceos anteriores habían pasado el

límite. Esta vez sus labios y lengua exploraban y atacaban lánguidamente, el calor

construyéndose lentamente en lugar de una combustión espontánea.

- Te deseo otra vez, pero creo que probablemente tu cuerpo necesita un descanso- él

murmuró. No quería hacerle daño, pero no estaba ni cerca de acabar con ella. -

Lavémonos, y luego vamos a ver qué podemos robar para cenar.

- Está bien.

Él lavó su piel entonces la dejó lavarlo. Su toque era gentil, pero seguro y le tomó

un buen esfuerzo convencer a su pene que no iba a entrar en ella otra vez... al

menos no ahora mismo. Cuando terminaron de lavarse, la ayudó a salir de la

bañera, y la envolvió en una toalla de baño gigante.

- Me estás echando a perder- ella le dijo mientras la secaba con pequeños golpes. -

Una chica podría acostumbrarse a un tratamiento como este.

_Él contaba con eso_. Pero sólo la besó y le acercó su bata. -Ven. Vamos a comer.

Mitch encontró algo de pasta y una jarra con salsa, nada elegante, pero serviría

para una comida rápida y fácil. Jenna cortó verduras para una ensalada mientras él

preparaba los fideos y encendía un fuego en la chimenea del comedor y ponía algo

de música. Mitch se había puesto una camiseta y los pantalones de seda, mientras

ella usaba un par de bóxers suyos y una camiseta debajo de la bata a juego.

Ninguno estaba vestido con ropa abrigada y el fuego sería tanto confortable como

romántico. Una estación de radio local estaba tocando jazz de fiestas, el cual era

perfecto para ponerlos de humor. Luego Jenna colocó la pequeña mesa de juego al

lado del fuego mientras él calentaba y arreglaba la salsa. Finalmente, llevaron la

comida y una botella de vino al comedor y se sentaron uno frente al otro delante de

un chispeante fuego.

- Por esta noche- dijo él, levantando su copa. -Y por la mujer más hermosa del

estado de Texas.

_**El Club de las Excomulgadas**_

_**Spencer Pape - El Sonido De La Magia - La Magia Del Muérdago III**_

_69_

- No sé acerca de eso- dijo ella, un bonito rubor teñía su cara. -Pero beberé por esta

noche y por el vaquero más sexy que jamás he conocido- entrechocaron sus copas y

dieron un sorbo de lambrusco4, luego comieron en relativo silencio.

Cuando terminaron, no la dejó limpiar; hizo que se enroscara en el sofá mientras él

devolvía los platos y las sobras a la cocina. No se molestó en lavarlos, habría

mucho tiempo para eso mañana. Volvió con dos tazas de café para encontrarla

mirando las llamas.

- ¿Pensando otra vez?- se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y tomó una de sus manos con

la suya. Entrelazó sus dedos y se deleitó cuando ella se inclinó contra él.

- Un poco- admitió ella. Se acurrucó contra su pecho. -Le pregunté a Maddie esta

mañana si me podía quedar con ella en el rancho. Le dije que estaba cansada de

viajar pero…-

Su corazón se disparó mientras la esperanza subía a su cabeza. Trató de no romper

sus dedos por apretarlos tan fuerte. - ¿En serio? Antes mencionaste que estabas

pensando en quedarte en Texas para siempre.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él e hizo una mueca. -Tal vez. Realmente no lo sé. No

estoy segura si alguna vez seré feliz quedándome en un lugar, pero síp, me estaba

cansando de vivir en una maleta. Creo que estoy lista para tener una base al menos;

un lugar para vivir realmente entre viajes.

- Suena razonable- dijo él. -Quiero decir, amo el rancho, pero también me gusta

viajar. Hice bastante dinero entre el rodeo y mis inversiones y no me da miedo

disfrutarlo. Hago al menos un viaje largo cada año. Por eso contraté suficiente

gente para dirigir el lugar sin mí de vez en cuando.

- No sabía eso- Se sentía silenciosa a su lado. –Entonces, digamos si, una amiga

tuya tuviera una asignación independiente en algún lugar interesante ¿A ti tal vez te

gustaría unírtele?

4 Vino italiano

_**El Club de las Excomulgadas**_

_**Spencer Pape - El Sonido De La Magia - La Magia Del Muérdago III**_

_70_

_¡Sí! _Quería saltar y levantar su puño, pero mantuvo su respuesta tan suave como

pudo. -Creo que encontraría eso preferible a dejar ir a una amiga a quién-sabedónde

sola.

- También he hecho bastante dinero a través de los años- dijo ella calladamente.

-Creo que mis hermanas no lo han descubierto; les preocupaba que necesitara el

dinero de la venta del rancho. No lo necesito. Incluso el libro... no necesito

realmente el dinero. Sólo necesito seguir teniendo algo que hacer con mi vida.

- Tiene sentido- le dijo. -Con tu talento, sería una pérdida terrible si simplemente

tiraras todo por la borda. Creo que el libro es una gran idea. Y no te preocupes. Iba

a firmar tu autorización de cualquier modo. Sólo quería la oportunidad de pasar

algo de tiempo contigo. Ayudarte a superar el susto que te di la última vez. Nunca,

jamás, te hubiera lastimado, Jenna. Espero que sepas eso.

- Lo sé- le dijo ella. -Creo que estaba más asustada por las cosas que me hiciste

sentir en mi interior que por el pequeño pinchazo sin importancia de los azotes.

Pensé que quería una relación suave y segura. Los sentimientos que tenía cuando

estabas alrededor eran cualquier cosa menos suaves o seguros.

- Me podría haber matado por haberte asustado- dijo él. -Si hay cosas que no

quieres hacer… no hay problema. Luego de saber que ese imbécil te golpeó, ni

siquiera estoy seguro de poder darte azotes. Me haría sentir que soy un bastardo tan

grande como él.

- No- ella apoyó su taza de café y se volvió para arrodillarse en el sofá al lado de él.

Tomó su cara entre sus manos. -Tú no eres para nada como Jean-Claude. _Nada_. Y

todas las cosas que hemos hecho esta noche han sido un poco temibles al principio,

pero me encantó cada parte de ello... porque fue contigo. Estaba tratando de reunir

el valor para pedirte esto esta noche. ¿Me darías azotes por favor, y luego me harías

el amor? Quiero que lo hagas bien, que borres los malos recuerdos y los reemplaces

con buenos. Porque ahora estoy convencida de que nada que hagamos juntos

podría ser malo. Confío en ti, Mitch. Sé que lo harás bueno para mí.

_**El Club de las Excomulgadas**_

_**Spencer Pape - El Sonido De La Magia - La Magia Del Muérdago III**_

_71_

- Dios, Jenna, no pides mucho, ¿verdad?- su mano temblaba y su tasa tintineó

mientras la dejaba al lado de la de ella. Luego la empujó entre sus brazos y la

sostuvo muy cerca. - ¿Estás segura?

- Sí- volvió a asentir contra su pecho. Luego se echó para atrás para mirarlo y

sonreír ampliamente. -Y estoy segura de que puedo ser una chica muy traviesa que

necesita ser castigada.

- Oh, cuento con eso- le dijo. La devolvió a sus brazos y se levantó. Comenzó a

dirigirse al dormitorio, luego se detuvo. _Aquí_, decidió. Quería verla desnuda a la luz

del fuego. La bajó a sus pies hasta que tocaron la gruesa alfombra de piel de oveja.

Ella descansó sus manos en su pecho y levantó la mirada hacia la suya. Entonces

sonrió y se lamió los labios. Sus dedos viajaron hacia abajo para desatar los

cordones de su pantalón.

- ¿Ya siendo traviesa?- él hizo un breve trabajo con el nudo de su bata. -Puede que

sólo tenga que hacer algo al respecto.

- Cuento con eso- ella repitió sus propias palabras con un gesto atrevido. Su

pantalón cayó alrededor de sus tobillos.

Él los alejó de una patada, luego él le quitó los bóxers. Tiró la camiseta sobre su

cabeza y luego hizo lo mismo con la suya. Estaban de pie mirándose el uno al otro,

desnudos y jadeando.

- De rodillas con tu pecho descansando sobre el sofá- le dijo. Le acarició su coqueto

trasero mientras ella se volvía y se arrodillaba.

- Sí, Mitch- ella cruzó sus brazos sobre el sofá y los usó como almohada. -Lo siento

si he sido mala.

- Mmm. Yo no lo siento ni un poco- él se arrodilló detrás de ella y palmeó una

firme mejilla y luego la otra. -No puedo esperar a ver este bonito culo tuyo todo

rosado por mi mano- Sacó un condón del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo puso. Sabía

que permanecía duro y después de darle nalgadas, no quería tener que esperar.

_**El Club de las Excomulgadas**_

_**Spencer Pape - El Sonido De La Magia - La Magia Del Muérdago III**_

_72_

Entonces se puso serio por un momento. -Pero si es demasiado, sólo di que pare y

prometo que lo haré.

- Lo sé- dijo ella. -Confío en ti. Adelante.

Él llevó su mano hacia atrás y le dio un azote. No fuerte, pero lo suficiente para

hacer un sonido resonante. Luego frotó ese lugar y entregó un golpe igual en el otro

lado. Jenna dejó escapar un zumbido y contoneó sus caderas. -Más.

_¿Más? _La ya turgente vara de Mitch se endureció aún más. La tomó con su mano

izquierda y se acarició a sí mismo, mientras le volvía a dar nalgadas a ella con la

otra. Luego de dos fuertes azotes en cada mejilla, él se detuvo para examinar su

obra. Ambos cachetes estaban muy rosados y él podía oler la crema que se juntaba

entre sus piernas. _Oh síp_, ella estaba disfrutando esto. La volvió a azotar, sólo un

poquito más fuerte esta vez.

- Esto es por no confiar en mí- _Golpe_. -Esto es por huir de mí- _Palmada_. -Y esto es

por romper mi corazón cuando lo hiciste.

_Mierda_. Él no había querido decir eso.

Jenna miró hacia atrás, se volvió y lo empujó. Él cayó contra la alfombra, rodeando

instintivamente sus brazos alrededor de ella, mientras le llovían besos en su boca y

mejillas.

- Lo siento tanto, Mitch. Fui tan cobarde y tan idiota. ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna

vez? Puedes darme nalgadas todas y cada una de las noches, si eso es lo que cuesta.

Él levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos y le dijo lo único que podía.

- Ya lo he hecho.

Jenna lo miró fijamente hacia abajo, sin tener en cuenta las lágrimas que sabía que

estaban goteando por los costados de su cara. - Sé que soy inconstante y que no soy

la idea de un premio para nadie- comenzó ella.

- Tú eres mía- le dijo él. -Me enamoré de ti hace dos años y ese amor no se ha ido.

En el momento que te volví a ver hoy, supe que tenía que tratar de hacerte mía_**El**_

_**Club de las Excomulgadas**_

_**Spencer Pape - El Sonido De La Magia - La Magia Del Muérdago III**_

_73_

Entonces frunció el ceño. - ¿Y dejarás de insultarte a ti misma? No eres inconstante

y no eres una idiota. Cometes errores. Todos lo hacen. ¿Podemos simplemente

dejarlos atrás y comenzar otra vez?

Jenna seguía encima de él. -Síp- dijo ella finalmente. Reprimió un sollozo. -Creo

que podemos. También te amo, Mitchell Sterling. Y si estás dispuesto a darme una

oportunidad, estoy dispuesta a darte mi mejor oportunidad.

- Tomaría el riesgo más ligero contigo por sobre algo seguro con alguien más en el

mundo- él secó las lágrimas de su cara, luego la acercó para un beso dulce y tierno.

-Podemos hacer que esto funcione, Jenna. Tengo absoluta confianza en eso.

Viajaremos cuando tú lo necesites, sacaremos el equipo de bondage cuando yo lo

necesite y resolveremos juntos los detalles. De eso se trata el amor. Tomar dos

personas, dos vidas, y mezclarlas... no quitar la libertad sino encontrar juntos esa

libertad.

- Bastante listo para un vaquero de Texas- bromeó con él. Entonces meneó sus

caderas para empalarse ella misma en su erección dura-como-una-roca. _Gracias a_

_Dios que él ya se había puesto un condón._

- Nuestro objetivo es complacerla, señora- dijo con su acento texano más

exagerado. Luego levantó la mirada a sus ojos y dejó el acento. -Y mi objetivo es

complacerte por un tiempo muy, muy largo.

- ¡FINALMENTE!- gritó Sparkle, al mismo tiempo que Will aulló, -Sí- y Glimmer

sólo dejó salir un grito de victoria.

- Lo hice- lloró ella, volviéndose a los chicos quienes estaban ambos sonriendo

como idiotas. -Finalmente descubrieron que se pertenecen.

- Los míos también- alardeó Glimmer. -Y, chico, se estaba poniendo caliente, a

pesar de la nieve.

- La nieve- dijo Will. -Necesitamos detenerla ahora que hizo su trabajo.

_**El Club de las Excomulgadas**_

_**Spencer Pape - El Sonido De La Magia - La Magia Del Muérdago III**_

_74_

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa en la habitación del motel y se tomaron de las

manos, los tres globos de nieve en el medio. Cerraron sus ojos y al unísono

susurraron las palabras que revertirían el clima mágico que habían creado.

- Bien- dijo Sparkle. -Tengo una botella de champagne que estaba guardando para

cuando tuviéramos éxito; uno de ustedes puede abrirla mientras consigo las copas.


	8. Chapter 8 Fin

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Esta historia es completamente de Spencer Pape (serie: La magia del muérdago). Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Libro 3**

**El sonido de la magia**

**.**

**Capítulo Siete**

CUANDO Sakura despertó la siguiente mañana, estaba más cálida y saciada de lo que recordaba haber estado jamás. Hicieron el amor tantas veces la noche anterior que perdió la cuenta, y Shao le había dicho que la amaba casi constantemente... hasta que al final, realmente le creyó.

Se volvió para encontrarlo en la cama, entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Su almohada todavía estaba hundida por su cabeza y las sábanas seguían calientes, pero no había señal de Shao.

Ella se levantó y usó el baño, luego se sentó al borde de la cama para ponerse la bata que le había prestado. _Já. Prestada_. Ahora era suya. Aunque antes de que terminara de ponérsela, la puerta se abrió y Shao entró, trayendo una bandeja.

Sobre ésta un plato de comida, dos vasos con zumo y un pequeño paquete envuelto.

- Buenos días, hermosa- él colocó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y se inclinó por un beso. -La nieve se detuvo durante la noche, así que no tendremos problema para hacerte volver a casa a tiempo para el almuerzo.

- ¿Pensé que tenía que quedarme aquí hasta las dos?- le devolvió el beso y luego se movió a un lado, se sentó hacia atrás contra las almohadas y colocó las mantas encima de sus piernas. Shao le acercó la bandeja y luego subió a su lado, colocando finalmente la bandeja entre ellos. El único plato contenía una enorme pila de huevos revueltos, tocino y tostadas y había dos tenedores, notó ella. Pero sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia el pequeño paquete, envuelto en lo que parecía ser una servilleta roja de papel.

- Estoy dispuesto a ser flexible- le dijo él. -Porque espero tentarte para que vuelvas aquí conmigo esta noche- tomó un tenedor y se sirvió un bocado de esponjosos huevos amarillos.

- Buen plan- mordisqueó una loncha de tocino. -Especialmente dado que puedes cocinar. Yo no puedo, sabes. Ni un poco.

Él se encogió de hombros. - ¿A quién le importa? Yo puedo cocinar, o podemos contratar a alguien. No es una gran cosa.

_¿Cómo podía no amar a este hombre? _Sorbió un poco de zumo de naranja, tratando con fuerza de ignorar el paquete. Ella era toda una niña de cinco años cuando se trataba de regalos. Incluso los tontos y pequeños envueltos en servilletas.

- Bueno, ¿vas a abrir esa caja o sólo mirarla fijamente?- él tomó el vaso de sus manos y lo dejó con el suyo en la mesilla de noche.

- Oh, ¿eso es para mí?- ella le batió los ojos mientras alcanzaba ansiosamente la caja.

- Buen intento- él se rio y quitó la bandeja del camino. -Sé que sólo es Nochebuena, pero no pude esperar- sus ojos la miraban intensamente mientras ella desenvolvía cuidadosamente la servilleta.

- ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para comprarme un regalo?- preguntó. Era una pequeña caja de joyería, cubierta de terciopelo. Contuvo la respiración. _No podía ser…_

- Lo compré antes de que me dejaras la última vez- dijo él con voz gruesa. –Pensé deshacerme de el, pero yo… simplemente no pude.

Ella se mordió el labio mientras abría la caja. Anidado dentro, había, sin duda, un anillo. Una simple banda de platino estaba coronada con un impresionante solitario de diamante. Pulcro y elegante, tenía que ser de al menos un quilate, probablemente más. A diferencia de la ornamentada monstruosidad que Jean-

Claude le había dado, este era exactamente el anillo de compromiso con el que siempre había soñado... perfectamente su estilo.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo, Sakura?- le preguntó, su voz era salvaje y ronca. -Sé que tienes preocupaciones, pero te lo prometo, haré lo que sea necesario para hacer que se vayan.

- Ya lo has hecho- le dijo a él. Su mano temblaba mientras le extendía la caja. -

Yo… yo… Sí.

Él tomó la caja e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. -Entonces no entiendo. ¿No te gusta el anillo?

- Es perfecto- ella estiró su mano, aun temblando, con los dedos extendidos. –Tú pónmelo.

- Ah- levantó el anillo de su cojín con una mano y sostuvo sus temblorosos dedos con la otra. El anillo se deslizó fácilmente en su dedo... un ajuste perfecto.

-Te amo, Sakura Ann Kinomoto. No puedo esperar a ser tu esposo.

- Y yo no puedo esperar a ser tu esposa.

MÁS tarde ese día durante la cena, cada hermana tenía una sorpresa guardada para las otras. Cualquiera que fuera la magia en el aire esta Navidad estaba haciendo un trabajo bárbaro. Las dos hermanas de Sakura también anunciaron sus compromisos... y con dos de los mejores amigos de Shao. A parte de casarse con Sakura, él no podía pensar en nada mejor que llamar hermanos a Eriol y Touya. Y la mejor parte era que las tres parejas estaban planeando quedarse justo aquí en Texas.

- Estoy tan contenta de oír eso- le dijo Ruby a borbotones a Sakura. -Estoy tan jodidamente orgullosa de ti, chica, pero me has estado provocando úlceras preocupándome por ti estando en lugares como Afganistán e Irak. Y conseguir verte todo el tiempo… qué regalo de Navidad más maravilloso va a ser.

- ¿Estás orgullosa de mí?- Sakura dejó el tenedor y miró fijamente a su hermana mayor. - ¿Pensé que me considerabas demasiado inconstante para vivir?

- ¿Inconstante?- Ruby negó con la cabeza. - ¿Quién te dijo eso? Eres una de las personas más equilibradas que conozco… aunque sí tienes un don para hacer entradas dramáticas- Fiel a su estilo, se les había ido la hora haciendo el amor y apenas habían alcanzado a llegar al Flying W para la cena. Por supuesto Ruby y Touya habían llegado justo detrás de ellos, así que no era como si ella tuviera derecho a hablar.

- Te lo dije- susurró Shao en voz alta y todos rieron.

- Y ustedes dos van a vender sus partes del rancho a Eriol- añadió Tomoyo.

-Entonces él y yo seremos socios y ustedes pueden seguir con sus vidas.

- Y yo usaré el dinero para invertir en la firma de abogados de Touya- dijo Ruby. –Así que nosotros también seremos socios ahí. ¿Y ustedes?- ella miró a Sakura y Shao.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Ellos no habían hablado sobre eso. Shao sonrió de oreja a oreja y respondió por ella.

-Ella puede usar su parte en nuestro fondo para viajes. Así podemos ir donde quiera que ella necesite ir para tomar sus fotos. Personalmente estoy sugiriendo un libro sobre Jamaica para su próximo proyecto. Sakura lo besó y todos rieron.

EN un motel no muy lejano, tres elfos entrechocaron sus copas y suspiraron.

- Ahora esto- dijo Yamasaki, -es de lo que se trata realmente la magia de la Navidad.

**Fin**

**N/a: espero les allá gustado esta historia tan bonita y picante *r* por que a mi si ejjeje mami Sakura espero halla superado tus expectativas jajaja si no pues te doy un tiro *u*L y lo aprendí tuyo :p**

**Saludos.**


End file.
